Jumper
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: What happens when a WC trooper zings with the most feared vampire's daughter Mavis.
1. Chapter 1

In 2019 in the midst of a global crisis. As supplies of gas and natural resources deplenish, diplomatic relationships between the East and West were strained, causing new alliances to be formed. The two major alliances in the so called new world are the Western Coalition, consisting of the United States and the European Union, and the Red Star Alliance, made up of Russia and the People's Republic of China. As the last oil fields start to go dry, the countries move to secure what resources are left, leading to several small outbreaks that turn quickly into full scale war.

Well I am Chase Holt call sign jumper and I'm a corporal in the WC military or (Western coalition military) right now we are about to enter hell, god be with us.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackouts, food shortages, riots. We deepened on oil too much. My mom and dad used to tell me and my brother stories of how a gallon of gas used to cost 2.78 a gallon, now civilians cant buy gas for use. Now our generation has to pay for it in meaning less resource wars.

We got deployed Transylvania where some of the last resources are healed. My unit consisted of me my brother and 8 other guys. We just got news that China invaded Taiwan with that Russia was getting desperate. We were in a WC camp 8 miles north of Transylvania, I was laying in my bunk when my brother came up, "hey bro he said" "what's up I asked" "you heard the news?." "ya fucked up ant it", "and were getting deployed in the shit he said."

My brother's name is Markus (call sigh coon). Our sergeant walked in we all fell silent, Ok boys Bravo 1 (the name of our unit) is going in the shit in 2 days. we are going out to have some fun before hand he said. We shouted HELL YA!."Woo lets get drunk and laid one guy in our unit said". Ok ok guys he said go out and enjoy your selves because we are going to be in hell in a couple of days. We all looked at him, "well what are you waiting for? get your ass out there and have fun that's an order!"

I always liked our sergeant sense I and my brother joined this unit. Almost no one knows his name, but we all call him gunny. We loaded up in jeeps and went to one of the local towns to have a good time. We got to a club in the town best of all it was a strip club. " ok gunny said have fun tonight be back at the camp at 2200 hours got it?" yes sir! we said. "Other wise you will be listed as rouge and the MPs will get you got it?" yes sir!, " go on have fun!." We all went our ways to enjoy the night.

I went to the bar and sat on a stool. "Hey solider boy a girl asked me as she put her hand on my cheek, what can I get you". Whiskey if you got it I said, coming right up she said as she walked away to make get the drink. I looked over and saw girls in costumes one had a vampire costume on. Wonder if vampires are real I read a news paper article sating the great Dracula jacked a plane to get a boy or something. she came back with drink in hand, " so getting ready to fight the reds?" she asked in her Transylvanian accent. yup shipping out the day after tomorrow I said. "so I might be the last girl you ever talk to she said as she loosened her shirt." I looked around the bar every one else was at the strip part of the club. I looked at her with sad eyes, knowing I was getting laid tonight ya and I just might take a bullet for you I said. "Ohh she said maybe you can have some fun before you go to hell" she said taking my hand we went in to a closet, she pulled off her shirt and bra, and it got started. ( SORRY GUYS I DONT FELL LIKE WRITEING SEX NOW SORRY) They walked out the closet, "that was fun solider boy" she said "I got to get to work" she kissed me on the head as a mother would do "be careful solider she said" with sad eyes "Hope I made your could be last night worth living for" she said good luck she said and went to her job.

I got 3 more whiskeys and walked out the back door, I walked down the street it was dark from the black outs some looters were stilling a TV out the window. I couldn't draw my pistol because the army considers it a safety issue, if one of us gets drunk we can pull it out and start shooting. What is this world coming to I asked a wall to a building as if it would know the answer. I leaned up on it and started drinking down whiskey bottles. By the time I was done it was time to go I got in the jeep went to the barracks and went to bed, I dreamed of dyeing the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day with a hang over, I looked up at the clock and saw it was 0400 hours. Everyone else was asleep. Our sergeant walked in and banged on a trash bin, "get up boys its time to get up!" he yelled. Everyone got up and stood in front of the bunks waiting for orders with sleepy eyes. "Ok as you know tomorrow has been confirmed, operation thunder front has been ordered to all company's in this battalion." We all knew this was coming this would be me and my brother's first battle, I had to say I was nervous. "Get your gear and personal belongings in order, "the whole WC is getting ready for this assault." He said, I would suggest you call your families and loved ones because I wont lie to you men their will be casualties he said." With that he dismasted the makeshift meeting.

I went to my brother he was talking to a British solider, of curse the US leads the joint coalition so we all where the same uniform and watch out for each other. Hey can I talk to you? I asked my brother,"uhh ya bro, sorry Chris big bro wants me" he said in a joking tone." ya man don't let me keep you said Chris." What's up Chris I said as a knuckle bumped him. " what's up jump nothing man just nervous about tomorrow he said" Who wouldn't be I said "ya well see you guys later he said as he walked away. "What is it?he asked" just want to make sure we call mom and dad before this shit hits the fan I said. "Ok he said let's go" we walked over to a phone in the base and called our number." Hello? a women's voice asked over the phone" mom its us I said" ohh its you jack! Jack!" she was calling our dad, we couldn't help but smile for our mother's excitement. "Hello a mans voice came over the phone." Dad its us I said, they were both over the phone talking to us for a while. Coon talked to them for a while then I came out with it, mom, dad we are going to war tomorrow the brass said that their will be a lot of casualties I told them plainly I did not want to sugar coat this. They were stunted but they like all of us knew this was coming, we said what's on our minds and said goodbye. I hung up the phone, we will be alight I said to him, get your gear ready I said he nodded and walked off.

I went to my bunk and open my locker and got my gear ready. I was a assault class solider my weapons were a ARC 3 assault rifle with a grenade launcher, a M12 Alamo pistol,some frags, and my knife. My BDU is digital camo and vests and my helmet with a HUD (heads up display) on it. I packed it all in my locker. Then I cleaned my weapons, loaded them and Sharpened my knife put it all in my locker. And went to get lunch and take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

After the lunch, I went to the shower bay took off my clothes and pulled the handle the water was surprisingly warm, must of turned on the hot because of the battle coming up lucky us I thought. I washed my body till I was clean and I walked out. I went to the lounge room where every body was now watching the news, what's going on? I asked "china just dropped a bomb on Detroit" A nuke! I asked "no-no he said just a mild bomb he said not a lot of damage or death but it was on American soil so we all are retaliating" he said as he listened on it again. By this time It was 2100 hours I knew if I went to sleep I would wake up to go to my possible death but I just closed my eyes and dosed off.

"Wake up boys! our sergeant came yelling get your shit together and gear up he said." I opened my eyes and saw every one getting out of bed and gearing up, I got out of bed and opened my locker and got dressed up on my BDU and put my vest on. I looked over and saw my brother gearing up, I walked over to him need help I said as I tightened up his vest straps. "Chase I don't need you help man I am not a little kid anymore" I grabbed him by the shoulders look bro I promised mom and dad I would take care of you and if I-I lose you I don't know what I would sat or do with out you man I said." Chase I love you bro he said but you need to let me go cut me some slack so to speak he said" Ya bro but when we get out there stick close to me and well be alright ok? " ya bro ok just let me gear up" ok bro I patted him a the back and went to my locker to finish up.

here this here this a voice over the speakers called out, all units the helicopters are on stand by 1st company move out! that is all. I walked over the him and said that's us man let's go, we all walked over to the birds and got on board to take off. we lifted off the black top and went to the hot zone. I said a silent prayer god be with us.


	5. Chapter 5

"10-3 on route 6 to drop zone a pilot said", "thanks skipper a solider said", "hey were in Transylvania right? didn't monsters come here to a festival of something? a trooper said" you know monsters and vampires and the old mighty Dracula is not real I said. "maybe they are my brother said truth is stranger than fiction" he said. ya well...BOOM! a flak gun took one of our birds out of the sky. "flak boy brace your selves for landing I looked out at the sky despite the war-torn town below, the light of the guns was beautiful. "all right boy transmission coming in from command lesion up, go ahead he said." All right 1 bravo this is command your objectives are appearing on your HUDs take a look." I switched on my heads up display, 1. capture landing point, 2. move in town and get a foot hold, 3. eliminate all hostels by capture or death. pretty straight ford I said and looked over at my brother and he was looking at it to." Well boys good luck kick ass command out." Landing is 30 seconds the pilot said as flak and bullet hit by the chopper. "ok boys get ready." I took my brother's hand and gave it a squeeze, he looked up at me. It's ok bro I said stick with me and fire your weapon ok? I asked him." ya bro he said we got this he said with a light smile on his face." just than we landed we opened the doors and all hell broke loose.

We got out I grabbed my brother and we went behind rock, bullets were flying every which way over our heads. I looked over the rock we were in a firefight me and my brother we firing at them, I hit one I said as he went to the floor with blood gushing out of him. my brother threw a grenade on smoked out 2 behind cover. Goo one I said you might not need me after all I said. "well I told you" he said we keep up the fire and pushed up after a good 5min. We captured the landing zone and more birds arrived and we popped blue smoke . our commander went up on a box and gave orders." all right good work men we push up and secure the town and eliminate all hostiles go it?" Yes sir we said as we ran up guns drawn at the town up ahead. we made it I thought.

Mavis POV

Bombs and gun fire can be heard off in the distance Mavis wondered what this was so she went to find her dad. Dracula we tending to new coming gusts more monsters have come to the hotel because of the war and Dracula knew this war would reach the hotel eventually. Dad what's going on I head gunfire and bombs? Dracula knew Mavis was old enough to know war after all her and that pig Johnny Dracula thought they broke up 4 months ago sense them she hasn't left her room, he was surprised to see her see looked good despite the break up. "Honey bat come with me for a moment he said" ok they walked to a hall way alone. "Ok so Mavis the humans are at war with each other and that is why almost every monster is here now with us he said." Why are they fighting? she asked "well because of oil, what makes our hearse run, they need it to run their cars and vehicles run." Why are they fighting over it? "There isn't much of it left on earth when I was born," Dracula said "there was underground pools of it and by now humans have found it all." well ok so can I..." Dracula I need your help a monster said at a desk. " honey I got to go now but I will talk to you later." He said as he walked away.

Mavis went to her room and laid on her bed and thought of Johnny. She pulled a picture out and looked at it... FUCK! she said out loud and tore it in haft and threw the one of him out the window. She thought she would go see this so-called war and she turned in to her bat form and flew out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Mavis went to the town they picked up Johnny in and what she saw almost made her cry, the city was almost destroyed and she looked over and men holding guns and cutting others down. a couple of rounds went her way ripping the leafs and branches she was siting on but her bat form was so small that it missed. She couldn't image what it felt like to get shot.

Target 2 o'clock I looked over and light him up, thanks I said, we pushed up near a forest by the town we took shooting potions. red star soldiers in behind some boxes and sandbags. A trooper took a rocket launcher and took them out. they went running to the town we perused. I looked over and saw a red running in to a forest I said target 5 o'clock they were to busy shooting at the LMG nest to the town, so I took after him.

Mavis saw 2 men one was running after and the other,

I pushed him to the ground, he was trying to push me off but I took out my knife it was like my training took over and slit his neck. Fuck! I said as I rolled off him.

Mavis saw this it made her want to vomit, humans were really killing each other this man just killed this other man. she smelled the blood it was very tempting to not go down there and rip the rest of his neck out to get more blood.

I wiped the knife on my pants to get the blood off. I picked up my rifle and looked up I saw a bat it was looking at me. surprised it didn't get scared away from the gunfire and bombs. "Hey there little guy what are you doing here?"

Who you calling guy? she asked as she jumped off the tree and turned in to her human form.

What the fuck! I sad as I pointed my gun at her, I looked at her she had her hands up. our eyes made contact and something happened it was like a spark. I lowered my weapon.

Are y-y-you a vampire?. "Yes my names Mavis" she head her hand out, I took it her hand it was so soft, well only my fingers got to touch them since I was wearing fingerless gloves. What are you doing here don't you know civilians are supposed to be at fort Black? "well I am not a civilian an I?" Well I guess not just get out of here this place is a hot zone. Bye I said, "wait what's your name?" Why do you want to know? "well I told you my name." Its Chase, "Cool name she said" listen I need to get back to my unit. "Well ok hope I se you around' you to I said and I ran back to the fight.

Mavis turned in to a bat and flew back to the hotel.

I ran out of the woods and saw my unit taking fire, I ran up to them and started shooting. "Well bro where have you been? "Just killing a red you guys missed, slit the dicks neck. "sounds bloody' just keep up the fire." Copy that," good work boys keep up the fire our Sargent said...RED STAR TANK!... BOOM!... My ears were ringing I looked over and saw my brother bloody and mashed up mashed up my a chunk of rubble. I almost lost it Markus! Markus! I said I looked behind me the tank was shooting it's 50mm at a unit across the road, I took this chance and ran. A red must have saw me and he took the shot. I felt was a pain in my back and fell.

BLACKNESS

All I knew was my ears were bleeding, my heart all most stopped, my eyes were red and my brother was dead...


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back to the hotel she heard a boom, "Mavis! where have you been? honey fangs Dracula said" Dad turn in to a bat and follow me she said. "what why?" just do it hurry she said. they flew to the spot where she had been before. "Mavis you were here? by the war Dracula said as he looked over the war-torn town. Come on we are going home he said." she looked around and saw him, DAD! she said in a loud but hushed tone. she flew down beside him he looked terrible." Honey who is that? Dracula said as he flew by her side." He's a solider I kind of met she said. He woke up and grabbed her by the wrist, Dracula was almost on top of him but he spoke.T-they killed my brother those motherfucker he said them went back to his coma like state. Dad we have to take him to the hotel she said. Although he was one of the oldest vampires in the world and had a past of killing ever since he meet Martha she saved him and turned him to god, after all vampires don't live forever. He felt sorry for this man a boy possibly only 21 sent to fight for the higher up humans as he liked to call them."Ok honey come on he said as he pick the man up by the arm and flew him back to the hotel.

"Son can I talk to you?" ya dad. We just got back from basic which was 8 weeks long the longest and hardest weeks of my life. "Me and your mother need you to take care of Markus ok?"Of curse dad I said please both of you be safe and... READ STAR TANK... BOOM! Markus! Markus!... Markus!...What? I sat up in a bed I looked around it looked like a hotel room. I looked down all I had on was my BDU where is my gear? I asked my self, I got up and struggled to put my boots on. I walked out the door it was like a hotel I thought, I walked down the hall and looked over and did my eyes fail to see clearly? I saw monsters all shapes and sizes I walked backward in to something, I turned around and saw him the great Dracula. OH no-no-no-no I keep saying, was this real did I really see that vampire girl Mavis? and most of all is Dracula standing before me? I looked in his eyes it terror I was a solider I've been in-bullet storms but this is crazy. All of it him me like a ton of bricks... I've been shot, my brother is died, monsters are real, my unit has been wiped out. I fell to the floor the last thing I remember was him picking up and taking me to my room.

Mavis wondered how he was doing, he had been shot and she had his gear which she was exploring. She picked up his assault rifle, Dracula knew it was dangerous so he took all the bullets out and put it in a pouch in his room as well as his knife, all though he was weak he was a trained solider Mavis told him how he killed the other man. He planed on getting answers from this solider. she looked at the strange weapon she saw swords and pistols before but nothing like this. She picked up his vest it was heavy and she looked on the back it said WC- Holt Chase. That was his name she thought, she opened a pouch and put its contents on the floor it was a picture of to four people looked like his family. She recalled him saying the they killed his brother, she was done looking at his stuff she did not want to pry. She decided to go to bed , of curse he did not know it but she did, he was her zing.


	8. Chapter 8

Dracula watched over the boy almost checking himself before coming to his neck, he was wounded he was going to die does he want to live he could give him the power of the vampire. He just wants to get his consent first, Mavis walked in he had to tell her. "Honey bat I got to tell you something." Ok dad she said getting waked up, "he is going to die he said plainly." She ran to him as if he was her puppy, no why she said tears in her eyes." infection is spreading we can bite him now or let him die." Mavis looked at her father does he want to be bitten? she asked," I don't know he said. We should wake him," Dracula shook the boy lightly.

I opened my eyes and I saw vampires standing over me, w-w-what is happening I said. I tried to sit up but my back was so stiff and sore. "Easy boy Dracula said" who you calling boy old man I said jokingly, he smiled I made Dracula smile it was all so unreal. I looked over and saw that girl Mavis, you I said, you she said you guys saved me, why?" well not exactly he said, you have an infection you can't fell it because you are on morphine but you are going to die" Mavis cringe at this, she only known this person for less than 24 hours, but she felt close to him. Well it was a good run I said at lest I will be with my brother I said." If you want there is an alterative he said" What? We can turn you in to a vampire Dracula said." I looked up at the ceiling, well maybe that would be kind of fun how hard could it be I said out loud. " you will live for at lest 500 years and the you can't go out in the sun you can't fight this war anymore and well you would be considered as an unholy thing he said" I looked at my cross it was in a shape of a dog tag, it was with my dog tags. wait you can die? I asked, "yes every thing dies I my self is coming to my final 200 years of life, to you it might be a long time to us it isn't." What the hell I said it might have been the morphine, or the I don't care fell I ad. what the hell I said bite me, "son this will hurt like hell believe me I know, Dracula said." Ya ok I said just make it fast I said."Ok I said as long as I don't die any further I said jokingly," ok Mavis you can do it honey bite the vain and only suck what is need ok?" "ya dad i got this she said you can go now I want to get ready"Ok honey just mind this suck too much he will die he sais as he lest the room" I looked at this girl who was kind of going to save my life by turning mr in ta a thin of the night a vampire the thing i thought was just is stories I was becoming one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

I got a blue towel and put his head on it, ok when i bite down you hold my hand all right?"Ok Mavis just if you do suck all of it out make it fast I said" I put my hand on his head he was warm a fever was taking over him I got to do this. I grabbed his hand and lend over to him he smelled of sweat and old body spray. Ok on the count of 3 "ok" 1-2-3 I bit down in to his neck and his hand tightened around mine. "ohh fuck it hurts" I didn't even here him say that, I was so in to him he tasted so good almost the best thing I've tasted in my life, even better than Johnny that thought made her eyes red and she sucked more deeper.

I was almost felt light-headed it didn't hurt as much sense she was sucking it out almost like a draining felling but more deeper.

I pulled out of him my fangs were longer that I remember guess because I am injecting my glands to turn him in to a vampire. I licked away the blood and licked my lips I wished I could get a little more but I dent want to kill him. I looked down at this human my vampire instants came in.

I looked up at her eyes were red, "you tasted sooo good chase is it? She bent down to my ear and whispered in my ear, I saw you slit that man's neck and it smelled so good. She licked the new fang sized holes she made. I couldn't help but moan, she almost forced me on my back and licked and put her Tung in my wounded I felt kin of weird I just meet this girl. Then I realized vampires had healing glands in their saliva, she turned me over and laid in the bed with me. Well this is interesting I thought. She was looking at me I turned to her, those eyes were still red, w-why are your eyes red I asked if I was a child asking a teacher a question." just the rush of the blood it will go away soon she said. O-ok what happens now? "Go to sleep you will be a vampire when you wake up" I thought she was hypnotizing me which she was. It came out of nowhere i-i-iove you I said. She was on me in a flash kissing me I didn't have the strength to get her off, and whose to say I wanted to do that? She got off and covered us up with a blanket and I dozed off forgetting the world as I knew it.

I watched him as he went to sleep I wanted to get more blood from him but any more I would kill him. Did he mean that did he love me? He only known me for a day 2 tops, well I do thin he is my zing, than again I thought Johnny was my zing. Well find out I said to my self and I went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up I felt something warm to my side, I looked over and Mavis stayed with me last night her chest was rising and falling. I only know her for a couple of days and I am in love with her. I felt around my mouth and 2 sharp fangs I was vampire I almost felt my heart stop if I had a heart any more. Wow I said out loud, that must have woke her up she opened her eyes and looked at me."Well we've got a big day ahead of us she said streaking out from her sleep" What are we going to do I asked. she was yawning and she smiled and looked at me vampire training, she took my had and before I knew it we were in the kitchen. "Ok well since you are a vampire now you need to learn the diet of said vampire. I am going to get some blood bags ill be right back she said and walked off." I looked around the kitchen looked as if was out of a movie, old pots and pans hung on hooks above the floor. "Well well another human" I turned around and saw a hunch back man, the fuck! " Ohh I wish I could make some human POT PIE!" "No you will not" Mavis said, don't make me tell my dad." Oh yes mam he said I would not want to be frozen again he said In a joking voice. you should have let me make human soup of that Johnny Quasimodo said." "ill adamant he was a dick she said. but making soup of somebody was going to far Mavis said." "Yes miss Dracula he said, and looked at Chase as a sort appetizer" Well that was interesting but I am a vampire now?" well he look at it like that he thinks you are still a human, he tried to eat Jonathan last year and..." Who's Jonathan I asked " Well h-he was my boyfriend but he meet some Hawaiian girl who he thought he could ide their love from but I found out" and he dumped me when we were at a diner so I went back to the hotel... plus the war didn't help it she said" Well sounds like a nice guy I said "ya right" So we've only knew each other for less than 3 days tell me about your self I said. " Well I am Dracula's daughter" she told me about how her mother died and about how most of her life she was locked up in this hotel. "That's about it, so how about you she asked" Well I was born in a city in the us of course it not the us any more. Me my mom and dad, a-and my brother I said sadly. "what happened? she asked." God after I first talked to you I ran back and I took up behind some rubble and the last thing I heard him say is keep up he fire not I love you, not tell the old timers I love them. It just makes me mad, I said to her, She looked at me with caring eyes" I image he was a good guy" ya I bet he would have liked you, "Ok let's get our minds off of it she said, you hungry? she asked me" ya starving I said " time to eat she said as she put a bag of blood on the table. Oh no can't I skip the blood?" nope you bodies dead now, we cant make our own blood, so we take it from animals. See she said as she tipped her head back and drank the bag. Its good she said but not as good as you she said licking her lips" I had butterfly I don't know if it was what she just said of the fact I had to drink blood now. Maybe both. I took the bag and took a gulp I was surprised it didn't taste like shit." good? she asked me" ya not bad" well you can think me later I need to take a shower, see ya babe she said as she kissed me on the cheek and flew off. I was fazed by the fact she just kissed me of that she turned into a bat either way I was happy

So are we together I asked my self as I walked down a hall way. This place is amazing I said out loud as I saw monsters of all shapes and sizes, and the art work of the hotel it was hard to believe this was here in the woods in the middle of no where.

"Glad you like it a voice said behind me I looked and saw Dracula" Het Drac what's up? " I need to talk to you come with me to my office." ok I said as I followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked in his office and took a set, Dracula looked my neck making Shure the vampire process was in effect." every thing seems to be all right he said. He took a set, so tell me about your life son I could use some time away from the guests he said". If you want I said "please" Ok well I grew up in a town call Kansas city back in what's left of America, me and my brother..." you have my deepest sadness for what happened to your brother, Dracula said." thanks I said, any way me and my brother lived in a apartment I remember what they called the long emergency it stared at first, just long lines at the pumps but then I remember the hot simmer of 2008 when the blackouts started lasting weeks I was 8 then. The avian flu that hit in 2009, we got taken out of school when their wasn't enough vaccines. "Unknown Mavis was in her bat from up in a air vent listening to his story." The government said it would get better new bio fuel, solar power and cleaner nuke plants, but it never came we were in poverty." Dracula wondered what was happening over the years since he went to pick up Johnny from the airport." The depression hit in 2014 we were just getting by from the work me and my brother did and what my dad did selling drugs. Soon riots came in big cities, after a while the things we saw on TV, was happening right outside on the streets. "Dracula could under stand this he was humbled my this man." Its been happening for years, I was 18 when the Russians and Chinese would rather fight us than each other. that's when we formed the Western coalition, The Military force I am or was with I said. I joined because my brother did and plus I wanted to make a difference. But... he's dead now, "Dracula leaned over and pated him on the cheek, its ok son please continue he said. "Well now were staring each other down at the last wells in the east, This is where it is going to happen in the last oil towns to small to have names set up by contractors all across the Caspian and the world for that matter. Before I left I heard they bombed a industrial town in the US called Detroit. That made more people want to join up. I tell you drac this world is a powered keg waiting to blow. The storm is coming, and as to the reason I am here now is because 6 count it drac 6 oil wells in region. And the higher-ups seems to think a couple of wells is worth a whole battalion of soldiers. Hell I heard in a couple of months we will be attacking Moscow or they will be attacking Washington, all I know is that I am out of the fight I will never avenge my brother. "Dracula felt for him and pulled out a drawer and took out a ring, this will let you go out in the sun there are 2 of them one for you he said holding it out to him." Thanks drac I said as I took the ring and put it on, This one is for Mavis he said give it to her the next time you see her he said thank you for your life story. I need to get to work he said and walked out."

Man for him being Dracula he is nice, I walked out only to have to arm wrap around me. What are we boy friend and girlfriend now? "if you want to be, follow me she said" I gladly followed her, she took me to her room and shut the door. I saw my gear, hey my stuff I said "ya I wanted to keep it for you, and if you don't mind I looked at that green pouch." Oh ok I dint mind "heard your story it was pretty interesting she said as he went on her bed." Ya it kind of sucks I said " the last time I went out was along time ago that was when the ass hole dumped me she said." Ya I kind of want to meet him I said with a wink, I pick up the rifle " oh! hey here the things that go in to make it fire she said as he tossed him the pouch of bullets." Thanks he said as he counted how many he had." So that war is based on oil? she asked, yep kind of point less I think we should come together and find a source that can replace oil I said.

"Ya can you tell me more she asked?" What do you what to know? tell me about? "just tell me about the Red star alliance." Ok as far as I know they are our enemy they are just people trying to survive, just like us I said." tell me about you stuff she asked" Well this is my rank I am a corporal and well I am in bravo 1 a unit I got assigned to that's for all I know is wiped out. Any way this is my vest it holds my spare mags and other gear. this is my knife wait where's my knife? " oh I got it in my bed hold on she pulled it out from under he bed, here" thanks my dad gave tins to me I uhh only had to use I once, and you had a front row seat. " yaa right she said, why does it say jumper?" That's my call sign so they wont use my real name in battle. I started loading my rifle "hey is that your helmet?" Ya if you push that button you can see a map of this region, and key spots that need taken." she looked at it, it read landing point, 2. move in town and get a foot hold, 3. eliminate all hostels by capture or death. Wow looks like your army still out there she said." Ya hope I will get back in the fight again I said. " What why? you can stay here and just..." listen Mavis I have to do this, not now but in a couple of days. "well ok she said, just let me come with you" I'll ask your dad ans will take it from there, now where is my room again?" just sleep here" well ok I said I sat on her bed and took off my boots and socks all I had on was my BDU." Why are you still wearing that?" because this uniform means something to me,and well I do need to wash it dint I? "yep she said just go to bed she said, goodnight she said and gave me a long kiss on the lips." with that I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sir we just took, the town of kinburg. good, casualty states? Over 8,000 sir, damn, enemy? over 2,000 captured and well we are still counting the dead sir. Ha ha ha, ok I want this place cleaned up and send scouts in the woods and mountains to look for reaming resistance, yes sir.

Ok what about that one? a trooper asked he seems to be crushed by that chunk he said. Well this unit got wiped out, look man this ant nothing, red star just nuked a whole WC attack battalion, I think the 85th of 22ed. Ya this is only the beginning, the storm is coming. yup command wants this place cleaned up for a fore front to attack, come on boys.

I woke up with once again her latched on to my arm I looked around and thought I need to be out their fighting, Mavis I need to go I whispered in her ear. "What why" I leaded up from the bed, I-I just need to fight I need to do my part for the WC. She looked in to my eyes please don't leave." I stood up and out my boots on, I just need to do this, ill be back when the wars over it will only be a year at the most. " but" I put my finger to her lip, shhh ill be back I promise unless I die ill come back, I kissed her and went to talk to Dracula.

Hey drac I said as I walk in his office, "yes what can I do for you?" I want to go back in the war I said. "Well it is your choice, but I would recommend you stat here to learn how to basically used your powers." o know drac but I want to remain human of mostly human, but then again I would be nice to know hot to turn into a bat. " Chase go if you must Mavis has all your belongings, and do come back your are one of the only humans I know besides him... but be carful your a vampire now but even vampires don't live forever, we can die by gun shots and what ever else your will encounter in this war." He patted me on the back and walked off.

I opened the door to Mavis's room, nobody was in here I looked around, something told me to look up so I did."Hey you Mavis said as she walked on the ceiling," Wow that is cool Mavis I said, listen Mavis I am going to go and..."NOOOO! please don't go I need you." Here I said as I gave her the ring drac gave me earlier, I need to do this for my country, for my family... for my brother I said. "Can I come with you?" Are you crazy its a war, like I said ill be back I said as I kissed her." Well ok she said but... she playful punched me, you better come back or I track you down and suck the blood out of your body she said." yes mom I said and I went to the bathroom to put on my gear.

I looked in the mirror, I need a shower I thought and took off my BDU and hoped in. Man I needed this I thought as the water went down my body, I looked at he clock in the bathroom, crap I better get going I said to myself. I steeped out and got ready.

I walked out to her room she was reading a book on her bed, she looked up"you took a shower?" ya I guess I could have did it somewhere else I said, "its fine your my new boyfriend after all she said." I felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have her. By this time I was fully dressed in my gear I looked every part of the WC solider, I pulled out my weapons and put them on the bed next to her. I started loading my assault rifle, "can I shoot that?, Mavis asked" Well... ok but I warn you it has some pretty hard recoil."what's.. you know what meet me in the hotels courtyard when you done ok?" ya be there in about 10min I said."Ok she said as she kissed him on the cheek and flew off.


	13. Chapter 13

I finished loading my weapons and went down to the courtyard to see Mavis. She was waiting for me on a rock,"hey you she said" hey you ready to shoot?" Ready as ill ever be" Ok then this is a ARC3 assault rifle, this is the standard rifle of Western Coalition infantry personnel. It is actually a successor to the XM8 assault rifle, like you need to know that, but its what they told us in training. Ok I got to worn you this weapon has a lot of recoil." Ya I think I got it she said as I gave her the weapon." Ok see that? that's the safety always keep it on only take it off if you are going to fire it ok? "ya ok she said" good I said remember squeeze don't pull. She lightly pulled the trigger and almost 5 rounds went down range," ow that hurt my arm she said in pain" ya it will do that, when I shot it the first time it hurt. Well I can tell you don't want to shoot anymore, lets go find your dad before I leave I said as we walked off.

Dracula was doing paperwork when a knight came up to him "Sir sir sir sir! we have a emergency!" Uhhh what another toilet problem? "Humans are at advancing on the hotel!" Dracula looked at the armor, where? "Sir they are crossing the bridge. "Well come on what do I pay you for go out and get them! "yes sir we are on it the knight said as his brothers went to go protect the hotel." Oh now I've got to find Mavis drac said to himself as he turned in to a bat and flew out his window.

So like I said Mavis, ill be back in a year or so. I know its a long time but your a vampire it will feel like a month to you. I said as we walked down the hallway."ya bu..." Mavis! we need to go in the tunnels now drac said" what's wrong drac?"my boy people are going to enter the hotel at any second!" Who red star? I asked "How should I know?" Here let me check I said as I looked out the window. It was red star. "What do you see? he asked" Red star looks like we took this territory, why else would they be all the way up here I thought to my self. Ill see what I can do I said to them," My boy we need to get to the tunnels, I already have knights on it he said" Well the knights are not doing to good I said as some were getting shot to pieces."Ok son do what you have to do I am taking Mavis and he other monsters to the tunnels he said as he took her to the lobby." All right then I poked my rifle out the window and started firing. Bullets hit by them, they were so distracted by the knights I picked at lest 2 off. They saw where my fire was coming from and took out the last of the knights and fired at me. Bullets hit the window and walls around me. Shit I took out my grenade launcher put one in and fired. It hit its mark and blow 3 away, one was left now he was wounded I might get some info out of him I thought and walked down the stairs and to the bridge. I went to him gun drawn, do you speak English? I asked him. "Go to hell American dog she spat at me. something came over me I threw my weapon down and grabbed him my his vest straps and took a bite out of his neck, oh god the taste of human blood it was much better than the other stuff I drank out of that bag." Chase! Mavis called out to him she pulled me apart from him. What are you doing?" I-I-I "son you need to control you self this is why I asked you to have Mavis show you around the vampire powers." I am sorry, I looked at the man he was bleeding out, I am sorry I need to go I said as I picked up my pack and walked away.

Chase come on stay here I need to teach you how to handle the powers, Mavis pleaded with him as they crossed the war torn bridge. I am sorry Mavis I need to do this just go back and like I said ill be back maybe in a year and you can teach me then. "No you need to stay here and..." MAVIS! I need to go ok leave me alone I said as I ran in the woods. Mavis stood there with a broken hart she almost had a tear fall from her eye as he watch him run off.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran to the forest I was surprised she didn't follow me, well I could of asked for some blood bags before I left I thought to my self I came up to the town we were fighting over. Looks like we made it in to a staging post, well at lest we have the reds on the run..."Hey you what unit are you from? a WC solider asked me with gun drawn." Bravo 1 I said, "Oh shit we thought you guys were wiped out where were you for the last 3 days. He asked me lowering his weapon." Uhh in the woods making a camp, I thought we were wiped out I replayed, "Hell no, we kicked the red's assess back to the end of Transylvania he said. What's your name, ID number and rank? he asked" Corporal Chase Holt, 361667 I said."Ok man welcome back, just head in the tent and command will transfer you to a new unit he said as they opened the new gate to the town." Thanks glad to be back I said as I walked in the town, I looked around and saw they cleaned this place up the best they could no dead bodies or ruble in the streets. Hell they were even building new houses and buildings for the soldiers, I walked in the tent and saw our general. Sir I said," oh hello solider what can I do for you? "Sir requesting transformation from Bravo 1 to new unit I said. "You were in bravo 1 that unit got wiped off the charts, how did you survive?" Well sir after the tank shot and it blew most of us up, when the tank was distracted I ran to the woods and got shot sir. "Well did you get medical attention?" Yes sir after I recovered from my black out, I uhh gave my self what I could medical attention. "Well ant you a tuff son of a bitch?, well looks like I will be transferring you to the 125th stray dogs. You can find them in the barracks on the west wing of the town." Thank you sir, I saluted him and walked out to find my new unit.

As I walked in they were lathing and having a good time, I over herd a story from the pervious battle "Ya I was like aiming down my sights, and here comes dumb ass Conner shooting a fucking red star trooper. and and I was like hey ass hole get out of my line of fire! and he was like..." Uh excuse me I was told this was the 125th stray dogs? They all looked at me I felt a hot blush on my face." Well Well looks like we got fresh meet for the gander one said" They started to advance on he one took me from behind, they took me to a bed and strapped me down and lifted up my shirt. "Welcome to the stray dogs, he said as he had a blow torch on a brand." No No come on guys I said," shhhh a drunk one said y-y-you got to know who you belong to he said as he pored beer on my stomach." By now the brand was red hot, oh they are going to brand be like a cow, shit!.3-2-1 he put the brand to my skin, on contact it felt like someone burnt be with a lighter. I once again I black out from pain,

I woke up they were playing cards and telling stories, what? I said out loud" hey trooper sorry about that he said as he unhooked one of my legs from the bunk. But that's sort of inundation for our unit, I am Sargent Thomson heard you were from Bravo 1 sorry for your unit and your brother." Thanks the welcoming we a little excessive but thanks I guess I said as I rubbed my now scabbed burn that said "125th stray dogs"." Well welcome go look around we got food, card games and some lively guys." Ill say,"ta talk around tell them you were in 1 bravo, that will help your reputation." Why is my unit so popular? "Your unit was the only one that got wiped out, some came close but 15 I mean 14 guys got wiped out in a tank blast and you the only one left,the rest mangled in rubble and burnt to a crisp from a red star flamethrower. That got a round quickly when you were knocked out" how long? "about 2 hours maybe less." Ok sir I said "go on take a look around our next deployment isn't for another 3 days so relax and enjoy yourself. I even herd that civilians are coming back so that means business will be open again, and with that clubs he said with a smile on his face." Well thank you sir I need to get going I said "ok don't let me keep you he said walking to his bunk to get some rest. Well this day was interning I thought as I looked around.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been 2 days since I joined my new unit and left the hotel, people in my unit came to accept me. Even the guy who branded me was my best friend now, his name was jack we call him sharp because he always is sharping his knife witch was a woping 12inch combat knife, I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that. We were plating cards wen Sargent Thomson walked in, "all right boys RR is over the WC is getting ready to assault a red star hornets nest, basically its a base inside a mountain. Its been there since the cold war of the 80s and they just kept upgrading it, its being call operation Mountain King, that all I know for now. So gear up and get ready we move out tomorrow, dismissed he said." Oh Mavis I thought as I racked my gear, I am so sorry but I had to leave. Since I left the hotel I been hungry so I ate off some dogs not as satisfying as human, but it did the trick, "Hey Chase?" what's up?"you ready for tomorrow?" ready as ill ever be I said. "Well since this is your first mission with up I would suggest loading your weapons and getting your gear ready early, The sarge likes to check us before we go out will be ready before any other unit. I guess he wants us to be the tip of the spear of this op so get ready he said." Well I better get ready I said thanks sharp , "you to jump he said as he went to his bunk to get ready I did the same.

Mavis was laying in bed listening to music she had on her phone, she got it when she was with Johnny. Well I better see if dad wants me she said to herself. She was getting ready when she saw his shirt, she picked it up and looked at it said "HOLT-WC" Well ill wash it for him latter she thought and threw it on her bed and went down stairs. When she went down she bumped into to large breasts and the smell of perfume."Ohh Frank look its Mavis! Eunice said," Mavy her uncle Frank said as he picked her up to hug her." She looked and her whole family was there. Uhh hey guys she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Mavis honey bat out family is here drac said" B-but its not my birth day she said "Honey were here because of the war Wanda said" oh ok well welcome to hotel Transylvania she said jokingly. "Yes honey they will probley be here for a while till the war is over, drac said" "or till the humans nuke themselves to death Wayne said as he came up." Ya but there's a problem Murray said" Yes honey you see Uhh Johnny said he would tell the humans where the hotel is if we did not let him come so... drac said nervously" " Uhh hey Mavis Johnny said nervously." Mavis did the one thing she never did before she eyes turned red.

She rushed at Johnny, how dare you come back here so help me god I will kill you! she screamed the whole hotel looked at the insentient, Dracula and frank had to pull her from him,"Mavis honey he said in a stern tone go to the kitchen for while I need to talk to our friend for a while ok" What ever she said as she stormed passed some monsters.

Ok Johnny need you to try to get along with Mavis ok? "What she just tried to chew my neck out! he said in a panicked voice." Just try he said I have enough to worry about with the war and taking care of the monsters." Ok drac ill try he said." Good my boy he said now get out.

Johnny walked to her room and took a deep breath and knocked. "Who is it?" He was silent for a second or so and said, uhh its me he said looking at the knight near by hoping it would save him if she went batshit crazy. She opened the door, he braced himself for her wrath. He waited and nothing, he peeked one eye and saw she had been crying mascara ran down her face. "What is it Johnny she asked in a small tone." What no scratching my eyes out?" No now what do you want she asked a little annoyed now. "Can I come in? "Ya what ever, she left the door open and went to her bed."listen Mavis I so sorry for what happened, we are not even together any more he pleaded. "You know what you did to me? left me there in the street when it was showing, I guess I forgive you but don't expect for us to get back together she said." Oh well ok he said as he sat beside her, he saw that military shirt, who's Holt? he asked," well if you must know he's my boyfriend. She liked the sound of that," He almost broke a tooth when she said boyfriend. So where is he? Johnny asked," he fighting the war unlike you he knows how to shoot and I turned him into a vampire." he felt jealous but he could try to get her back, plus he could die in the war and if he comes back he will kill him, Only time will tell he thought. Well Mavis I need to find my room and get settled in, talk to you latter he said as he walked out the door." Uhh ok bye she said, that was wired she thought." she looked over and saw his shirt she smell it. it smelled of cologne and old sweet. She tucked it under her pillow and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to screaming "All right gentleman get ready we load on the choppers at 0600 get your shit ready and get some food in your gut, our Sargent said and get ready to enter hell, that is all he said as he went to his locker to get ready." We all scrambled to get ready, Thomson walked up to me "Chase you will be our new AT (anti tank)." Sir?" you are replacing Kenny our old AT, got blown to shit taking out a tank. I think the same one that took your unit out. Any way here, he handed me a Guardian Rocket Launcher a highly-advanced, man-portable guided missile designed to engage virtually any hard target that infantry would face - including both armored ground vehicles and low-flying aircraft. It is a high-performance fire-and-forget (FAF) guided missile: the operator aims at and nominates the target, and the missile uses a combination of infrared, magnetic and optical pattern-recognition to remember the target. Thus, upon firing, the weapon "remembers" the target it was given by the gunner, and guides itself to impact with it. And I have to used it, well now I have that and my original gear. Once I had my gear on I headed to the mess hall and got some breakfast.

Now here this! now here this!... all WC forces that are attacking OP anvil, deploy to choppers immediately, that is all.

Sargent Tomson gathered us up on a lading zone to give his briefing. "Ok men we will get a foot hold for this OP by taking a red star post just outside the bunker base. Then we will call in additional air strike to soften them up at this point we will have attack choppers and tank support to move in any questions?" "Sir where will we be attacking from? a soldier asked" "I am not going to lie we are hitting them full force, attacking head on is our only option. Ok load on the birds once we capture the attack post we will hold our strike till further notice, then command will brief you momentarily." We loaded up and went to the post.

We were in the chopper in our ear buds we over heard radio chatter- "This is angel 29 we are commencing attack on red star out post a, voice said, copy angel 29 dropping jdam in 3-2-1..." BOOOM!, our chopper shook a little. "Shit that was a little excessive to take a post don't you think? a solider said," "Not really jack said those basters caused me and my family to eat out of a bred line. They can burn in hell for all I care." Lock it down both of you I said "What are you second in command? a soldier asked" Yes he's is Sargent Tomson said" we all fell silent. "Ok boys dropping you down the pilot said" "Copy, yes sir Sargent Tomson said. Ok we will be fast roping in he said, hope you brined gloves" he went down first as followed by Jack and myself. As I went down I saw a tent with mangled bodies in it, fuck that bomb must of got em I thought as we seeped the area. I kicked a door to a hut open and saw a red, target! I yelled 2 troopers came to me guns drawn, hands up red I said one moved in I stopped him,he could have a grenade I said to him he moved back. Hands! I want to see hands I said to him he sat up with in fact a grenade in his hand, Light him up! I said we started shooting, bullet tearing in to his body. He fell with a thump, grenade a trooper said run!, we moved back he closed the door. Boom! we heard it go off, I didn't dare look inside that hut for what mess was in there. We finished clearing the post and popped blue smoke, a signal to the reds across the valley that is is ours now. We set up on a ledge over looking much of the base, soon more helicopters came in, dropping off tanks and jeeps. We even had a attack chopper, a AH 67 Mohawk, we also had sintering units join the fight. And a reporter? "hey Andrews a trooper said as if they know him" for a long time, who's that? I asked jack "oh him hes Andrews a reporter, he been following us since our chopper went down in the east, we had to save his ass from red star. Ever since he stuck with us. You should go talk to him, he will make you famous he said jokingly." Ya ok I will I said, I walked over he was talking to Bailey another friend of mine I made since the branding. "Unbelievable I thought they got rid of these thing years ago." "ya that's just the outside, the real fortress in deep in the mountains a trooper said to him." I sat next to him and over hears Sargent talking to command "I understand sir, but we will need more rounds of air strike, high altitude this time we barely scratched..." Not going to happen, you hang in there Sargent." "of curse sir, Tomson out." We all looked to him as he walked tord us "We have ICBM in there, we have no choice but to get it. Get to attack position, command will brief you momentarily." we all nodded our heads and took our orders, I looked over and Andrews was looking at me. I walked over to him, hello Corporal Chase Holt, just got assigned to this unit." Andrews affiliated press, I am doing a story to all military deployments in the east, he sad as he shook my hand." Well can you make me famous? I asked sarcastically, "maybe I can make you guys heroes." Bailey came up behind me"took late for that I was born a hero, she said" ya ya ya Bailey I said now get your ass top side to the jeeps and get on the gun I said annoyed. "Yes sir he said sarcastically" What a self absorbed jerk I said to Andrews."ya well I know him longer than you have, he can be quite an ass hole but he well take a bullet for ya he said." Cant wait to test that theory I said, nice meeting you Andrews. Where will you be in all this? "Right behind you he said," wait aren't you scared you'll get shot? I asked." Well I never thought about it I was always shooting this camera or this pistol he said pointing to his holster." Well Andrews I hope will continue this chat,but we better load up I said. "Copy that ill be right behind you in a armored tank he said" ya and ill be in a lighly jeep I said. "Well good luck he said and walked off to get in a tank.

I got in the passenger side of the jeep. Command came over the radio" all right boys, welcome to red star southern Russian command, remember general votifcof the one who nuked a WC unit in Transylvania? Well he's hold up in the base In front of you. Your objectives should be in your HUD now," I looked ,1 destroy enemy tanks and vehicles patrolling the valley.2,break down base,.3 locate nuke and secure it,4. clear out base of reaming forces. "Those are your objectives, do the WC proud, that is all.

"Ok Chase lead us Out," I heard Sargent Tomson say, Ok I hit the side door, Move out!

We headed out of the post and in to the valley leading to the soviet base, Bailey keep a look out I said to him. " Searching for targets he said"

Ok all clear for the next 10 yards I said over the comms... BOOOM! a tank shell hit by us, C-contact contact I yelled over the comm. everybody opened up and spared across the valley to take out the tanks, my HUD lit up as tank icons saying that they were at lest 4. We drove across the valley, just then a WC tank blew up in front of us. "enemy sited cut em down "Bailey said he lunched a rocket from the jeep in to a tank and we drove off before it could home in on our location, He loaded in another rocket "tube ready he said" Driver come up on that tank I said to him."Ok sir he said we drove up to it" we were at its back gas tank, Fire! I yelled. He launched a rocket in the back and he got on the 50cal and let it up. BOOM! the tanks top blew off, Hell ya! I said we were cheering in the jeep and drove off to join the fight, Hey Bailey? "Ya" you did good brother I said as we drove up to Sargent Thomson's tank. They seemed to be taking up a foot hold so our tank can shoot the big concrete towers in the distance. We parked behind the tank in case of someone firing behind us, we would have cover. Sir we took down a tank I said "that's fantastic trooper he said now get up on that rock and put that guardian to use he ordered." Yes sir I said and took out my rocket launcher, I looked up and saw a machine gun nest in one of the towers I locked on to it's secure and fired. It went whizzing to the gun and blew it up, I saw a man fall out the tower and to his death. God I said under my breath and loaded in a round, I looked over and saw my jeep unit was fighting to, Bailey was on the gun and my driver was behind a rock firing his own weapon at a tower in the distance. I looked at Andrews he was filming me and the other guys fighting, I would like to see that video when were done here I said to myself. "Ok yes sir 2 tanks left? ok thank you Thomson said. Chase! get down here he said as I was firing my rocket in to a jeep that found our unit, yes sir I said as I loaded in a rocket." " Chase I want you to command this tank and help other tank units in this valley." Ok sir I said as I singled my jeep unit to come in with me. Ok gas check, rounds check, we are green and very mean, I said move out. We drove further in the valley, we passed destroyed tank and jeep units on both sides with burned and dismantled bodies hanging in and out of them. "This is fucked up Andrews said as he filmed the picture from the commander's 360 hatch." Ya this is only the forefront, we haven't even scraped the surface of this battle yet I said to him. "shit maybe I choose the wrong job he said" ya you think I would think that every day I said as I thought of my brother... "hey chase you made dad's birthday card yet?" No have you? ya just made mine he said as he gave it to me. Looks cool bro I said watching TV about the war, " Is there any thing ealce on? he asked me, Not really the same movies we watched the night before last I said..."Chase? Chase!" what happened? I said coming out of my flash back. "just wanted to make Shure you were all right Andrews said. I am all right I said lets stay focused on the task at hand I said." Uhh ok tank at that burned car to your left Baily said" ok take him out "we have a friendly tank unit coming to assist us my driver said," ok patch me in to him I said "done" This is tank unit 3535, requesting your assistance to destroy red star tank said over the comm."Copy that 3535 on you go" Ok fire I said...Boom! the shot rang out and hit the tank. It turned my way, Brace your selves I warned...Boom it hit us on the top, "Ahhh FUCK! m-my eye my driver said." Bailey keep up the fire I said as I gave first aid to my comrade. The other tank rang out and blew up the red star tank before they could get another round on us. Its ok, your not blind it was just dust from the shot that got in it I comforted my driver as I grabbed my canteen and poured water in his bleeding eye. "Sir tank down Barley said" good work tell that rank unit I give him my thanks I said."On it sir" Sir this is Chase I said as I took my command chair in the tank we are heading back to you I said." Copy trooper all red star tanks and vehicles taken out he said" Thank god I said. We arrived at the rally point where the last of our vehicles and troops are, Sargent Tomson stood on a tank. " good work boys we've only lost 3 tanks and 5 jeeps and 1 light Bradley he informed us, we are pushing for the assault on the base so get out there and rise some hell!" "hell ya, that's right we said" I looked in front of us beyond that almost destroyed wall is our objective, we have a long way to go I thought.


	17. Chapter 17

"Push up!" a trooper said as bullets hit by the cars and tanks that we used as mangled cover. "Chase put that launcher of yours to use Tomson ordered," Yes sir I pulled it out only 3 left, well had 5 to began with I said to my self. Engaging I yelled, I locked on to the gun in the tower that was giving us the most trouble, Firing! the wosh of the rocket was almost to much for my ears, but of curse it hit the target. Down I yelled, "copy Tomson said" sharp! get those fucking tanks out and in the war he said." Yes sir! he yelled and lead 4 tanks to storm the front. Why don't you guys call me by my Call sign? I asked barely, you got to earn it, this is your first battle with us and plus your second in command they dint want to offend you he said" You guys know I don't mind that shit. "Ya well next time tell us," "Ok men move you ass's to the frontline!" We came over the incline and all hell broke loose.

AT soldier behind that gear a trooper yelled out, Me and sharp went behind a box." Hell didn't think the reds would be this thick he said as he was blind firing from behind our box," ya well we need to get some of that chopper support command promised us, I said as I took a sip from my canteen. Ok I think we need to flank left and get choppers to land troops behind their lines."Hey! look attack choppers coming in he said," thank god come on lets go I said as we ran in to the never ending fire of bullets.

The attack helicopters we chucking bullets and rockets to the objectives we needed to take out, good work boys I thought to myself."Ok Chase you take half the unit and capture that red star satellite, and ill take the others to load that data from that tower across the way move out! the ordered. "Yes sir I said, come on boys we pushed up a incline to get the guarded platform that the damn thing was on." were taking fire! a trooper yelled as a rocket hit by him killing him instantly," Fuck somebody get a fucking grenade in that concrete shit I ordered. "Yes sir barely said as he launched a grenade from his rifle hitting the machine gun and dismantling it." Good work men I said as we pushed up, we were in some sort of mini bunker, you there I said to a trooper take 2 and clear that hole I ordered. "Yes sir he said as he picked 2 to come with him to the bunker. You guys stay here and take up poisons behind that gear I said as I moved up to plant the charge. Ok so code is 1489 I typed in the bomb, I made a ringing sound a sigh that is about to explode, I put it on the base of the satellite and ran like hell behind a overturned table...BOOM! oh shit I said as I covered my ears,"I herd over the comms "red star fire works my favorite kind a solider said as I walked down the rand leading up to the now destroyed satellite." "Sir enemy ambush a trooper said over the comms, good thing I ordered them to get in cover or else they would of been standing here with their thumb up their ass getting shot up. Tomson sir we are getting ambushed sown here I said, "copy jump we got our own problems up here he said call in a sir strike from command he ordered" yes sir I said as I pulled out a target indicator from my pack. Ok lets see what we have here I said as I looked in them, damn tank I said out loud and put the bunker buster on him and the reds around it...BOOOM! I looked up and saw that only 6 reds were left and running up to the entrance to the base, by this time Tomson had got the data to command. "Ok stray dogs form up on the hill to the base he said as we all went to it." Their must of been 20 of us their were at lest 60 to begin with god rest their soles. "Ok dogs we make the final push to finish this we lost good men along the way but this it where their sacrifices are not in vain, come on!" We all yelled as we ran up the hill to on coming fire and rockets. We pushed up and took out every thing in our way we lost men and we killed men this is war. I was using a wall as cover and then a rocket hit less than 7ft away from me, Command came over the radio" stray dogs we need you to push into the tunnel, that is where the general and ICBM is. Take both if possible command out." "Ok you herd the man push the fuck up! Tomson said as we finished the last of the reds that were outside" I grabbed my launcher one round left I said to Tomson who nodded at me to take the shot, I locked on to a drone that was giving us hell and fired. It hit its mark and we pushed we came to the 2nd blast door and I got it open. "Theirs a fucking tank in there! a soldier yelled. Shit! I am out of rockets I yelled, "here used this sharp he handed me a SAAT1 Stiletto Rocket Launcher a less advance launcher, it has a reputation of shit on a battlefield it jams, it does not lock on most of the time, fuck here I took it and ran behind a box the tank was using it's 50cal. I aimed it at the tank and fired, it hit it but it was still going. Fuck if I was using a guardian it would be damaged by now I complained as I loaded in another round. I aimed at it, this time it didn't lock on, fuck come on! I said as I hit the scope. Fuck it I said I pointed at it and fired it my luck hit the tank and went up in fire. Thank god I said under my breath, in training we were thought to always lock on before firing its for safety and to get a precise hit. "Good hit Chase sharp said" "Ya good work soldier Tomson said, ok we move up he said keep pushing, with luck this battle will be over in a couple more hours, now go!" "Yes sir we all said is union" We went on destroying generators and by now we had the upper hand, the reds were on the run. Command came over the comm"stray dogs the general is in the launch room, you must get to him or he will launch the missile, get to him you must capture him dead or alive, command out" We fight our way to the silo ,come on we need to get the general I said Sargent Tomson grabbed me by the strap of my vest,"Chase command wants 1st 2ed and 3ed in command to pull out." What! that's crazy what about the rest of them I said as I pointed to sharp."Orders are orders he said now come on" me Tomson and bailey walked out of the underground base and boarded a chopper to fly back to the staging post we captured earlier. This is bullshit I wish I was still a privet I said as I looked out the chopper in to the landscape it calmed me it was beautiful like that vampire girl Mavis I thought of her face was this worth it? should I have stayed in the hotel. I knew this was for my country my mom and dad,and for my brother this was right in my heart. We landed at the post it was crawind with wounded and military personal. As we walked I looked in some tents nurses were here taking care of wounded and doing their part. I even saw a whole line of dead bodies lined up and in body bags I gaged and put my hand over my mouth I binned down and let it out. "Bailey put his hand on my back and said " its ok boss this will end some time or another" We walked in the command tent and sat down. We turned on sharp's POV camera and set back and watched.

Sharp POV

Ok boys I am the highest ranking soldier here now. we push and fight they moved up and cleared the reds out the fighting was brutal, we saw the body of the great Russian general, sharp confirmed the kill "command the general is dead he killed him self copy?" Tomson picked up a headset and started talking giving commands, I walked out of the tent and stood on the league. I heard the comms they were saying they could not stop the launch. Tomson walked out followed by bailey "Get out of there"main command was saying that to sir we are closing the silo doors, any body still in the under ground part of the base get the hell out of here! Tomson was ordering a full pull back from the base. We didn't even know if the post was a safe distance from the blast. "I order you to get out of there! Tomson was screaming over the comms" " I am sorry sir but we are not doing to make sharp said give the stray dog my..." Booom! the blast made us cover our eyes. Andrews walked up trying to film the rest of the blast. We all looked at tomson,"he was a stray dog always will, always will be he said." Hell ya I said looking on to the ash falling from the sky. We all looked at each other, "Well boy lets head back to base we need to lick our wounds our Sargent said as the 15 of almost 60 of us loaded on the chopper."We lost a lot in this attack but we will recover I said to my self as we flew back to base. "I bet you wish you went still a privet Tomson said as he looked to the sky." Ya sir I think we can all look back on this day and think all the good men we lost down there I said as we flew in the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

We had been back to the base for 2 days now, We had been restocked and reinforced. I needed to write a letter to my mom and dad.

Dear mom and dad,

I don't know how to tell you this but Markus is dead, he was killed by a tank round along with at lest 6 other guys. I was lucky to get away, he was a good brother and a good solider. But in a way it was worth it, that battle was a key point to our victory in my last battle. It was called operation anvil, I know like you guys care about that. But I love you and I really don't know what to say but his death benefit and the rest of his pay will go to you along with mine, of curse I need to take at lest 100 dollars for myself. I love you guys.

Chase

Holt

I put the pen down I felt lite headed, I put my brothers money and some of mine in the letter and licked it. I threw it in a my personal locker and my new hunger got ahold of me I need help so I made a plan at night I will sneak out and go see them and be back at the base before night. I walked around and my hunger took control of me I went out and hard to say but I went up into a tree and saw a guard dog I licked my lips I had not tasted blood for so long. I clapped my hands he came to me, he wasn't cute by any means it was a guard god for the MPs. I took him around back and snapped its neck it let out a cry. God for give me I said out loud and started drinking, uhhhh yes I said I felt myself getting stronger the food I eat gives me some energy but blood comply gives me power. I put the body under a stump in the woods and left for the hotel.

As I walked though the woods I felt at home like I could fly. Then I just turned in to a bat... What! h-h-how? I dident even know how to fly I hit the ground with a thud. Ouch! I tried to turn back but I did not know how i need to find Mavis I said and ran to the hotel.

Mavis was reading a book when Johnny came in,"hey babe he said as he sat in a chair." What did I say to you about calling me that?" I asked him, " oh ok like your boyfriend in here he said, are you making that up about him? he asked. Uhhh lets see I pulled out his military shirt does this look real I said as I handed it to him. "Well all i know is he's in the Western coalition, he showed you how his gun worked and he ran off saying heed be back in a year or so he said to her." Well not a year she said to him more like a month, "really so where is he now?" How should i now he said he need to avenge his brother. "Well ok I am going to get something to eat see ya he sais as he walked out." What a jerk I thought as I kept reading my book about a war.

Shit I will never get there like this I said as I put my self up on a tree, com think of uhh Mavis! ya her i thought of her and I rise up. Wow that worked I said ok flap I stared flapping my wings and I was flying! I went to the hotel after smashing in to some trees.

I saw the window Mavis room was in and went in because I couldn't knock as a bat, I saw her she had a book over her face I think she was sleeping. I flew up on her bed, I needed to know how to be human again, or human form. I stood by her, Mavis! Mavis! I said to her, she just turned over to her side. oh come on I said I got on her side, this is kind of awkward I thought as I taped her with my bat like hand. Mavis come on, wake up! I pleaded with her sleeping form. She opened her eyes I looked right in to them it was big blue orbs she was beautiful. "What! a bat?" No no its me Chase! I yelled to her she looked at me for a moment and busted out leafing. "C-c-chase you look so cute as a bat she said as she wiped a tear from he eye." What? j-just turn be back I pleaded with her. "I don't know I kind of like you like this she teased me." She grabbed me and made me look in a mirror, I was amazed I had brown fur and green eyes, Wow I said as she set me on her bed. "Ok how you turn back is relax and think of something grounded she said" I did so and puffed in red smoke and turned in to my human form. Oh thank you I said to her I was cut off by her lips leading me in to a soft kiss. After a good couple of seconds she pulled back, I almost fell to the ground if he hadn't started talking to me. "Where have you been? she asked" Well just got back from a war I said to her here I handed her a DVD Andrews gave to he a couple of days ago. It the battle I got to warn you its kind of graphic and if you want to watch it that is. "Oh thanks, hey i want you to meet my family she said as she pulled up to go out the door." Wait you have family I asked "ya come on!" Well do I have to? "she froze me "come on solider boy she said as we went down.

Mavis Mavis I beardy said as she floated me to the lobby, I don't want to do this! "oh yes you will she said as he set me down in the lobby and unfroze me. Mavis I said a little annoyed, she just giggled, "Who's this? a monster that was Franken sine." "This is Chase my new boy friend she said. "Oh is that so he said to her, well nice to meet you he said as he put his big hand to me, I took it ta you to I said as I looked up at him, wow so you are Franken sine I asked amazed. " Ya Shure am you can call me frank he said." Cool,I looked and saw more monsters coming oh shit I wimped, "Hey its ok their family plus your a vampire they wont hurt you." Oh ya i guess so I sad relived, hey Mavis they said, she pushed me to them "hey guys she said i would like you to meet some one she looked at me as to say you're on. They looked at me uhh hey I-I am corporal Chase Holt 125 stray dogs I said using my military greeting as to talk to a commander. They looked at me "Chase you boy Dracula came up to us" thank god I said under my breath, "friends this is Chase he's a very nice man he said knowing I was being jugged my them "Well that's good a wolf said welcome he said as he shook my hand and a army of puppies stormed me. After a wile of taking to them and telling what happened to me and who I was. Mavis took me to her room and we sat on her bed, "well that went uhh well she said smiling" ya i guess i need a drink thinking of the last time I drank was at that club back west. "Well theirs a wine cellar in the kitchen she told me." Take me i am parched I said as I followed her down. We were walking down and a man came from a corner "Mavis got startled but i only blinked,"Hey Mavis Johnny said this must be chase he said with a fake smile." "ya this is him she confirmed," " Wll its nice to meet you he head out a hand at witch I took." I smelled the blood beneath his skin I almost moaned, ya you to I said "Well I hear your in the coalition he said. ya corporal Chase Holt and you I asked? "Jonathan Kin he replied" Well nice to meet you I said now i am going to get a drink after the fucking battle. " and after that?" I need to report back I said then i felt Mavis's eye balls burn the back of my head. We ok I said bye I walked off Mavis close in toe. Jonathan stood there smiling as they walked off. Who was that I asked Mavis as opening a wine bottle and poring it in a whiskey like canteen. "He is my x boyfriend she replied looking at a bottle," well i don't know how to say this but I wanted to drain him I said. Well he's only here because he threating to tell where your army where the hotel is she said."I looked at my G-shock, shit! I need to go I said to her, "Why you just got here I know but i need to report back to the barracks at 0700 it 0730 now I said to her." Come on stay here tonight she asked." But I... she turned in to a bat, my heart stopped she made a sad bat face. I-I-I-I guess I could say I went to the club and passed out in a allay I said looking in her eyes. She turned back and smiled she leaned forward and kissed me.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonathan sat there by the pool and thought of Mavis, he was done he wanted to move on with his life but with the war he knew that he wasn't going any where. He looked up and saw Chase. "Oh w-what do you want? he asked," I stood there above him. You want her don't you? I asked, "Well I did he said, look you seem like a nice guy but..." nice guy I said back, I killed more people than I remember, I don't know if I am going to hell for doing my job but someone needs to do it I said as I took a seat next to him. "So I was wondering you and Mavis did you guys have...?" What? oh no wasn't planning on it, but she made it hard sometimes. "Well good at lest I know your not a sex addicted perv he said" Ya john if something happens to me you can have her I said looking at the water."Ya thanks but I think I have all the girl I need he said as he looked at a zombie like girl." Ahh theirs zombies? I asked him In a annoyed tone. "Ya bro but their not like in the movies he said as he got up to talk to her," Well I need to get going I said to my self as I walked to Mavis's room. I shook her gently and she opened her ever blue eyes. "What is it?she asked as she was setting up" I need to get back and I think you will be happy to know that you boy Johnny saw a zombie girl I said to her. "Who Emma? she asked" uhh ya I think so I said as I gathered my things. "Oh I am happy for him she said Emma is a sweet heart she said me and her had been friends since a month before I met you she said." why haven't I saw her? "Well she is kind of shy but once you get to know her she's a live wire,"Well maybe ill meet her later on I sad as I kissed her check." Is it that time she asked" ya like I said before ill be back, besides you already got me in trouble I sais as I pinched her nose. Come back safe she said as my mother did a what seemed a entreaty ago. I will I said as I walked out.

Oh shit Tomson is going to kill me I said as I pored wine on myself and drank some to give the impression I was hung over. I busted in the door to the barracks as they were giving roll call, I lined up next to my bunk no one seemed to notice me. "Monk?" "here" "Holt?" here I said as I looked over to see my bunk was untouched. I looked back, he sniffed me "Holt why do you smell like alcohol?" Uhh because sir I went for a drink last night and got shit faced I said. "Holt just clean your ass up when we shower, I don't want command to think we are fucking slobs he said" yes sir I will I said as I saluted him. He nodded and walked to the next man to the bunks. "ok Tomson said as he checked off the last name on his clipboard. As some of you may know we are starting the assault on Moscow," "hell ya, fuck yes we all said cheering." "Yes we are going to be one of the many coalition strike divisions hitting the city, in about 2 days we will deploy up to Russia, and hit a small suburb about 16 miles away from Moscow, that's all I know so like I say get ready its better to prepare than forget any thing on the filed, So have some fun for the next couple of days." "Yes sir! we all said" he nodded and we got ready.

I looked at my helmet and turned on the small glass square, it turned on bright blue just like her eyes. I looked up and saw baily, what's up brother I said as I holstered my pistol. "Just want to know if you want to come out with us tonight, it seems like you go off on your own and drink In a ally of so it seems." Ya ok I guess I could, where will we go? "Oh just to the new bar that opened a couple days ago he said," Well ok ill meet you there I said as I knuckle bumped him."Ok sir or jump he corrected see you and he walked off," I smiled as I got back to my gear. I went to the quartermaster and got some new gear, some pouches, ammo and some other stuff, I looked at my watch it was 1200 hours, 12:00 is civilian time. I need to check some mail I said to myself as I went to the new refurbished post office, I walked in and saw a civilian manning the desk, well they must of moved back in the new base/town we converted it into. "Hello sir he said as I walked in" Ya hi I need to know if you have some mail for Corporal Chase Holt? "Uhh let me check he said as he walked in the back." I looked around and this place was kind of nice except for the bullet holes here and there but none the less good. "Sir he said as he walked out, I have some mail for you he said as he handed it to me" thanks I said I walked out the door. I got on my bunk and opened the letter I had to one of witch is from home, I looked at it it read

Dear Chase

We are so glad you are ok. Myself and your father cried all night for Markus I don't know what's going to happen back here but I love you as does your father. We wish our now only son will be safe and ok over there, as like you I do not know what to say, but I love you be carful and safe. We thank you for your money as well as your brother's, we needed this for food and household items. Its been so hard here with continued riots and black outs, every time I think of you out there, then again I know you will make the world a better place, Well I love you.

Mom and dad

My tears mixed in the previous tear marks from my mother, well I wonder if they would like Mavis I thought as I opened the other letter. To my surprise it was a Military loss letter they must of thought I didn't know he died, watched it happen before my fucking eyes I thought as I waded it up and threw it at a wall on the other end of the barracks, I stood up and went to the mess hall.


	20. Chapter 20

I was eating a MRE at a table I had pizza and root beer dinner it wasn't as bat as it sounded. Bailey walked up "Jump it time to go he said as 5 other soldiers stood behind him. "Hell ya I said as I took a couple more bites on my dehydrated pizza, "good you can come he said as we walked out in the town/base that is called fort kinberg, and went to a bar.

We were all having a good time telling stories and playing cards, Bailey was telling his part of how we were in the jeep and tank and how the driver who's name was Josh "Ya I was un the gunners hole fucking shooting rockets and 50cal rounds in the fucker till it blew it's top he said as I took a drink of whiskey. a-and My commander here he said as he put a hand on my back we were both buzzed, h-he help josh when a round it the cabin in the tank." Shore did josh said as he drank a beer. "Chase you are a good guy he said in a drunk voice." N-n-no I am not I stamped I've killed people I said," Haven't we all, he said everyone laughed excepted me." "Chase buddy I would take a bullet for you and I know you would do the same for any of us he said." They all nodded and I did to. I shore would I said "hell ya! I-I just like your style sir he said as he continued his story. I walked out and went out the gate in a hole in the fence, I stood on a hill like incline and turned into a bat. Wow I will never get used to this I flew to a branch I feel so free, man I never knew this it what it felt like to be free, my instincts kicked in I needed something to drink I looked around and saw a stray cat, Uhh I hate this but I cant pack blood bags I am not a medic, and well it is warm I flew up to is and turned back and took out a knife and jumped down and killed it. As I was wipeing my knife on the fur of the animal, sorry little guy but I got to eat I said as I leaned down and took a bite, the vain busted and blood filled my mouth uhhh I need this I thought and drank it down, when I was finished I looked down and saw it looked lifeless and cold I put it in a hollowed out log, well I guess this is why they call them of us unholy things, I couldn't think of doing this to a human but every time I near one's neck I would think of biteing down and getting some of that divine liquid. The only time I drank human was from the red star trooper back on the bridge it was so good till Mavis pulled us a part, what wring with me I thought as I felt the wound on my back. Think god I wasn't paralyzed I thought it hit about 3 inches away from my spine. I had DOC take the bullet out a couple of days ago. well I better get back I said to the night sky, stars as far as the eye could see or maybe I can stay here and look at the never ending sky. Speak of the devil Baily came and sat beside me, clearly he was drunk "Chase Chase! I, why did you go?" Hey man I said just needed some alone time I said as I wipe some bead of blood off my lip. "Well ok he said I am going back we are playing poker if you want to join a chair is there for you he said as he walked ways, something smells like shit he said going in the gap of the gate." I chucked as he said that and looked to the sky.

I went back inside and they were playing cards but most were passed out on tables or the floor I took a set and watched them and soon I dosed off.

I was in a pure white room, in walked in...Mavis? "Hello Chase I've been expecting you she said as she took a set in white looked at each other for a good 10sec "Well are you going to sit down? she asked" where? I said and looked behind me and there was a couch, I could of swore it wasn't there a minute ago. I unwilling took a set, who are you I asked "well I am you she said or the vampire you she closed her eyes and reopened them to look at me with red eyes, Mavis or it looked so scary." she smiled, you and Mavis aren't on very good terms? she asked as he was pouring my favorite alcohol drink whiskey, Mavis where are we I said and... you are not Mavis I said looking at it , who in the hell are you I asked it. She or it looked at me if I had forgotten my grandmother." Well she said and went to set on the couch with me handing me a glass of whiskey, I looked at her she smiled "Your favorite is it not?" I took the drink and continued to look at her. " You see Chase I am you just the bad side of you. I am with you when your at war or just having a drink or just prying she said, you just made me this form... I guess it comforts you she said putting her head on my chest. I felt a tingle in my mid belt, I felt it smile, I sipped on the glass and put it down on a table that just magically appeared in the room, so your me? I said as she sat up off me. " Well ya I guess you can say that she said," so why am I here what do you want? "It smiled at me then I felt something touch my back I turned around it was her I looked back and she just teleported to the back of me. "I want you because you think it was your fault that our brother died, she put a finger to my lips as I was about to talk, as she knew what I was about to say. You think Mavis will kill you and Dracula, and I even know you think you will die in the next coming battle on Moscow." I-I don't know what you're talking about I lied to it. "She smiled once more, Chase I am you I know what you think you know what I think we are one it preached to me." What that does not make any since I said to her, I want out I said running to the slot where it came in, I kicked and hit it as I tried to get out. It walked behind me and touched my back, I felt a calmness run it me and I lost control of my body, I closed my eyes and I was on the white couch with her sipping whiskey out of my cup. " You see the real Mavis wouldn't drink whiskey she said as she dank it down, well that was charming she said putting the cup down." What do you want with me? I pleaded, She kissed my freshly buzzed head," oh I don't want any thing with you she said humming in my ear. I just want you to be safe... for both of us, hahaha if it was me I controlling our body I would have this whole base burned to the ground and its people drank up," What? why I asked. " it smiled like I said sweetie I am the bad part of you I am the one who gives you the will to pull that trigger and kill the red star, if it were just you we would be back home in soup kitchens it smiled." " We need both of us for Mavis she said as it walked back to her chair and pulled a magic lever that just appeared in the floor, we will meet again it said as it pulled the lever and a black hole formed in the once solid but now bottomless hole I fell and fell then...

I woke up, WHAT! I screamed every one looked at me "You ok sir a solider asked be" Y-ya just a dream I said the turned back to their actives. I walked out eager to find Mavis.


	21. Chapter 21

I flew to the hotel as fast as I could, I bused in the window and turned back, Mavis! I yelled,"Ya I-I am in the shower she yelled back." Great I thought, ok Ill wait here I said and took a seat. I looked around her room, it was nice I looked at a picture of floating pants and shirts, oh ya I thought vampires can appear in mirrors or pictures. Mavis walked out towel around her,"hey didn't think you would be back so soon she trailed off.." Mavis I-I had a dream of you and you were me and, She put a finger to my lips just like the so called dream I shivered inside "Chase are you ok?" What you think I playing! "no I think you need sleep she said taking the towel off her head." Mavis it was the bad side of me and it was you it said that your form comforted me and..."I comfort you" she asked" I looked at her in to her big blue eyes and felt clam. Uhh ya you could say that, but it knew what I was going to say and now that I think of it I know what it was going to say I said as I sat on her bed. She sat to my side "Its ok sweetie she coed" I stood up that's what it said! I-I think, she put her hand on my chest "Listen its ok you just had a bad dream she said" I came to my guns, ya ya I think I said as I took in what was around me, Mavis just got out of the shower and the only think that let me see her glory was a white towel, my mid grew. I looked at her and stood up, I will just be out side I said as I was going to the door, she grabbed my arm and whipped me forward. What? I asked her, what don't want to see something she said as she removed the towel. Oh shit I said out loud and turned away, she said next to me and put her hand on my back I quivered inside, I looked at her and saw her beauty, she smiled and turned me on my back I wanted this but I couldn't. I put my hand on he back I felt her shiver she took forward and kissed me I couldn't help but kiss back, I was in heaven but I couldn't do this just yet ( **;)** ) I got on top and held her, Mavis I want to believe me, you don't know what I am fighting back to keep from keeping off you, she blushed hot red and stood up and went to her dresser, " I am sorry I don't know what came over me she said," hey its all right I said just not yet ok. I really want to I said as I felt my mid belt go down, I need to go I said, so its just a dream I said."Ya you will be all right she smiled as she on her stockings," great think god I said as I kissed her on the forehead, she smiled once more. Hey can I have a picture of you I shyly asked rubbing the back of my head, she giggled and I melted, "ya here she said and pulled out a old camera, we stood in front of a mirror, wait you can see your self I thought vampires couldn't see them selves as I looked in to it and saw only floating clothes. "No you see we stand in front of this and, she put her head on my arm and wrapped my arm around her she took the picture and a photo came out. Since the war phone company's were discontinued for plastic and metal but they did make military I pads and other things for command. I looked at the picture, wow this is good I said as I took it and got a pen and wrote Mavis and Chase I said to it on the back. Well isn't this lovey I said as I kissed her on the check. "ya every time you look at this you will get "comforted" she said," I blushed as I tucked it in my pocket, well Id better go babe I said." Come on eat dinner with us we never ate together she begged," Well I am hungry after all I only had a dehydrated pizza and a cat, Ok ya why not I said as we went down stairs.

we sat in the dinning room/party room we took a seat Dracula stood on a frog like stool "My friends welcome we have a very good news the force called Red star, is gone out of this region and the force called the western coalition witch our friend Chase is from took over and has a settlement called kinberg the town we went to get Johnny from. Now we know witch human force is for some good and the other is..." Drac I stood up the force I am with is not good the red star force is not either, we are after the same thing fuel and we are going to fight over it till we nuke our selves..."told ya Wayne shouted, we all looked at him what I said till they nuke them selves he took his seat. "Well like he and I said we are not good in fact I am not good you only don't hate the WC because I am with them but I would rather fight for them that's all I said as I took a seat. "Well ok drac said any way we are grateful he said now all please enjoy you're food he said and we all went in line.

I looked at the food uhh Mavis? I said her, she smiled you don't like the look of the food?" ya I said uneasy felling in my stomach. "Its good she said to me here this is my favorite she handed me a bagel with a thing called screamed cheese." Uhh ok I said as I took it and got some other bad looking foods but don't judge a book by it's cover, we went to set down ok I took a bite of scream cheese, I was surprised it was good. "is it good she asked" ya it good can I have some blood? She looked at me "oh god I am so dumb, have you got enough did you stay healthy? she asked if I was her child." Ya mom I said, she looked at me " calle me mom she said under her breath, here he handed me a cup of blood witch I drank up." She smiled at me "good?" Perfecto I said she hit my arm and whispered in my ear ever call me mom again ill kill you said said playfully. Yes sweetie I said and went to try the new founf food.

We went back to her room and I lay in her bed, uhh I am full I said "well ya you ate over 6 bagels she said getting in her night dress. "ya well I need to get back the base I told her, she grabbed my hand and flung me in the bed, you know I hate when you do that I told her laying there next to her. " But cant you stay here and head out in the morning she asked "Ya ok I said ill take the 20 push ups for you I sais as I snuggled in. "Good she wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear love me...


	22. Chapter 22

What? I asked, "oh ha-ha sorry just I just have... needs. The last time I did it with any body was with Johnny and that was along time ago she said," Oh ya the last time I did it was with a uhhh... bartender I said. She rolled her eyes " ya what ever she said and kissed me and rolled over to her side." I closed my eyes and took out my phone even though they discontinued most of us had them and if your broke it then your are screwed. I opened the music one of the few things that work on this thing, I looked in my music and opened Ready air fire by imagine Dragons, It played.

**With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**  
><strong>We never quite thought we could lose it all<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<strong>  
><strong>An empire's fall in just one day<strong>  
><strong>You close your eyes and the glory fades<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<strong>... "What are you listening to" she asked Oh just a song here I handed her a ear bud and we listened to it.

**Off in the distance, there is resistance**  
><strong>Bubbling up and festering<strong>  
><strong>Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion<strong>  
><strong>Shake it all up with your mystery<strong>

**How come I've never seen your face 'round here?**  
><strong>I know every single face 'round here<strong>  
><strong>A man on a mission, changing the vision<strong>  
><strong>I was never welcome here<strong>

**We don't have a choice to stay**  
><strong>We'd rather die than do it your way<strong>

**With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**  
><strong>We never quite thought we could lose it all<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<strong>  
><strong>An empire's fall in just one day<strong>  
><strong>You close your eyes and the glory fades<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<strong>

**Back in the casing, shaking and pacing**  
><strong>This is the tunnel's light<strong>  
><strong>Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting<strong>  
><strong>Look through the rifle's sight<strong>  
><strong>How come I've never seen your face 'round here?<strong>  
><strong>I know every single face 'round here<strong>  
><strong>Here in the heckle, holding the shackle<strong>  
><strong>I was never welcome here<strong>

**We don't have a choice to stay**  
><strong>We'd rather die than do it your way<strong>

**With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**  
><strong>We never quite thought we could lose it all<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<strong>  
><strong>An empire's fall in just one day<strong>  
><strong>You close your eyes and the glory fades<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<strong>

**Whoa**

**With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall**  
><strong>We never quite thought we could lose it all<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<strong>  
><strong>An empire's fall in just one day<strong>  
><strong>You close your eyes and the glory fades<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)<strong>  
><strong>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away<strong>...( lyrics by A-Z lyrics)

"Well that song was cool she said, you have a phone?" ya a old one but most of the features on it don't work any more I said. "Ya I have a phone to she said pulling it out of her dresser." Oh nice almost like the ones in the display windows back home I said. "Cool, Chase?" ya " I am kind of hungry can we get something to eat down stairs?" Ya why not I said as we got out of bed and went downstairs.

"So how's it like being a vampire? she asked as we got some food from the kitchen" well I know how to turn in to a bat and not to brag but I caught on very fast I said. " Your lucky my dad had to teach me but you, you did it on your own," Ya I guess you can call it luck, say what else can you or we do? "well I don't know all of them but my dad does. From what I know we can turn in to bats, appear in smoke like mist, and strangely yours is black while mine and my fathers is purple she said." Well maybe I am special I teased her, she smiled and got more food, I looked over and saw that humped back asshole. " bonjour! miss Dracula he said as he walked over, he looked at me with hateful eyes. I crossed my arms and held my ground" "Yes hello Quasimodo she said as she ruffled his head as like a pet, I couldn't help but chuckle at this." " Miss why is this human with you?" "She frowned he's a vampire she said" Then let him scare m..." " No Johnny told me you did this Chase show him she said" uhh ok I said I walked up to a rat, disgusting I thought and they let him cook for the hotel?. I turned my eyes red and roared, it went running to the hunched back asshole. "ahh so he is, well welcome he said and kissed my hand." I refrained from punching him in to a wall, that would be nice I thought, "would you like me to cook you something? he asked. "No thanks I said as politely as I could," "very well, miss he asked Mavis," no thanks she said to him. "Ok well I will be going he said as he scampered off" once he was gone I busted out laughing, ha ha ha ha, "what? she asked" y-you pated that ass hole like a dog! I said and he kissed my hand! ha ha ha. She smiled ya I fell sorry for him, he thinks he is a monster but really he is a deformed human she said sadly." ya I guess I said come on lets get back I need to get some sleep.

We went back to her room I went to the bathroom to wash my face from that rat. I looked in the mirror and saw her or me and it had red eyes. What? I said to it, it just stared back at me and smiled after a good 5 seconds it nodded and it turned back to my face. Oh brother I thought as I joined her in bed, she turned to me "you know my dad would probably kill you if he saw us In bed," oh really I said as I rolled my eyes and kissed her. Your worth it I said I rolled over to my side, she came to my ear and said ' you know I can show you how worth it I can be," I smiled and kissed her. listen Mavis I will be shipping off tomorrow I said and I have a picture of you. Look we will do it when we I get back ok? She frowned "uhh why do you have to be so stern she said." I lifted up her chin and kissed her, I love you trust me I would love to but... "but what I need somebody she pleaded." I smiled fine what do you want me to do? "her eyes lit up, E I knew you would give in she kissed me, that was just a test she said." Well ok I said slowly so you don't want to? "yes I do but Ill wait as she rubbed my head, I shivered." Ok night Mavis I said and set my watch to 0400 hours.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to beeping, I looked at my g-shock time to go I said. "Oh is it? Mavis asked" Ya I got to go the big invasion of Moscow I said. "Well Chase please h-how will I know if you have died?... you are going to keep me up all night, she put her head on my soldier." Its ok babe I said to her, here this device in a heart tracker, its basically to tell command how many of us are gone and how many remain I said. " She looked up at me, that's horrible she said they just look at you like cattle?" Mavis I am a grunt, I am trained to handle shit like this I said to her. "C-Chase? she said nervously" I kissed her head yes? "You might think I am crazy but you are my...ZING she said." I smiled a ZING what is that? " it is when 2 people look at each other at first sight and they know they will be together forever. When you saw me in the woods did you fell a shock or something?" I chucked ya who wouldn't fell something when they look at you? "She blushed a little, Chase did you she asked," Ya I guess I did I told her...She tacked me and we hit the floor. "I love you kissed me, be careful solider boy she giggled" I will mam I said to her as I kissed her hand and said my good byes. I turned in to a bat and flew off in the rising sun, I heard Mavis yell some thing to me "I love you Holt she yelled" I love you to I said to myself and flew out to the night.

I felt the sun burn my face as I flew I didn't have my helmet or hat covering me let alone my BUD, just a naked bat flying. Something hit me are you naked when you are a bat? I will have to ask Mavis I thought as I went in a bathroom window, I turned in to by human form and looked around, I snuck in to my bunk to get some eye rest for the last 20min.

I was once again in the white room where my bad side is, hello? I asked but all I got was a echo, Mavis or me I asked. I felt a hand rub my back I turned to see Mavis "Hello dear she said as she lead me to the couch" nice to see you to I said as I took a willing seat. "So are you ready for Moscow or you still think you will die? she asked as he handed me a whiskey." First off I said as taking a sip of the strong drink, I am ready and willing to kill if necessary but I will not kill civilians I said. She took my hand how will you know they will not be fighting she asked." I looked at her I guess your right, the red star brass will give them weapons and forced to fight I said. She took my hands and put me on top of her or me, " and you are going to kill some and that makes me happy. Oh and you will like it when I am happy she said." What happens when your not happy I asked, I felt a control come over my body and all I felt was pain, she came up and kissed my check and that just made more pain. Ahhh! please I begged her to let me out of her death grip, she walked over to a table and pored some whiskey. " Chase Chase Chase she said as she downed the whiskey with one gulp" I thought to my self I love that shit and I cant do that. "She came over this is what will happen when I am not happy, she sat back and let me go," GOD! I said as she let go of my body. "God cant save you from yourself she said," h-how in the hell did you do that? "Well I didn't you did she said as it was a rhyme." What? I that does not make any sense I said, "she smiled I am you ,you are me she said what don't you get?" I-I guess, I gave in to her I did not want to do that again. She leaned on my chest and whispered "I love you she said" I thought you were me so I love my self? I asked, "I... you know I don't get it ether she admitted." So you can change forms from people I know? "She giggled no you choose for me," how do I do that? "I don't know that ether she said." So you have been here in my head for years? "Yup I guess the pain that trigged me was... our brother she said in a sad tone." You love him to? "ya I loved him just like you, when you saw him die you triggered me" ya we loved him I said as I held her or me tight. I felt her go to sleep I got up slowly putting a pillow I my place I looked at her of me... god this is wired I thought as I looked around, I went in the doors and saw our apartment I looked around, I was exact down to the last crack and hole in the walls and floorboards. Wow I said. "You like it? she asked" Y-y-yes Mavis I said I thought she was going to slay me. "She just smiled I love you I only did that so you could know what I was like she said, but her eyes turned red if you make med real mad it will get hostel she warned." Yes mam I said her eyes grew ice blue of Mavis's just the way I like them I thought, you know for the dark side of me you not that bad I said to her. She grew red "what did I say?" sorry I said. She looked at a clock from witch I just saw the time, what I asked "she frowned you got to go she said, she kissed me and shoved me out the door and I woke up.

Get up you grunts! Tomson said", we all got up and stood by our bunks and waiting for orders, "Gentlemen we will be invading Moscow today. We will be going in with 100th tank unit and 334th Delta, with this we will be attacking a small suburb just out Moscow. Tanks will hang back and give support like jeeps, light armor and some heavy weapons, ok I will give you the rest of the briefing when we head out, get me?" Sir yes sir we all said, he nodded his head and walked off.

We geared up and it was Sunday, since I haven't went to church in a whole year I decided to go. I walked in and felt a strange felling come over me, that's right I am considered as a demon, I almost broke down crying. No no no come on I am not a demon I said to a wall as it would help me, a preacher walked in and put his hand on my back "are you all right my son? he asked" y-yes father I said just uhh nervous about the attack I lied to him. In a way this was true, he smiled "come my son he lead me to the front of the church, we got on our knees and prayed, father we ask that you watch over this man and all these men for that matter, we ask you for love and good things. He looked over at me, son? he asked he if I wanted to say something, I felt like I was burning I spoke out father forgive me for I am no demon nor is the ones I love watch over my men and leaders and help us in this time of war, I broke down crying and my eyes were red. He looked at me "son why do you call your self such things? he asked, I looked at him I looked deep in his eyes, he fell back off the stairs. "No you are a demon of the devil! he yelled" I got on my knees and asked him please help me I am no demon I am a shadow of a man but I love Jesus I said to him, he looked in my pleading eyes and his own softened "my son how did you get this way a-a vampire he asked" I-I was shot and Dracula saved me father I said, he is real and very peaceful I said to him, I got out my cross that was in a shape of a dog tag I touched it to my skin and gritted my teeth and all I felt was the cold of the metal and when I was in the church I did not fell like I would burst in a ball of flames I smiled. "Good my son he said and gave me a hug" father? I asked, yes corporal? would you not tell anybody please? "he patted my check yes my son he said, now you better go he said" Thank you sir what is your name? "Father Mark rice he replied." Thank you I said and walked out.

We were getting ready for battle now the tanks and our strike divisions were gearing up for the attack, were doing this so more troops can pass through in the morning, the towns name was Bittsa, this place was dirty its basically the jump so to say before hitting Moscow tomorrow. This place lost the comms so they were cut off from Moscow, the soldiers were mixed with civilians who were forced to fight or to scared not to, thus the new slogan of the war may the most desperate man win.

Andrews walked up to me whats to I said to him, where were you? I asked "oh we reporters have a special place we go he said" where would that be? "He smiled just a hotel down the street called the comfort inn he said" I roiled my eyes better than our fucking cots I said "damn right" We all looked at Tomson he was about to give his brief. "Gentlemen we make the last step to Moscow and after that if china gives up we can all go home to our loved one he preached" "Hell ya we all said" "we will be taking the town of Bittsa a dirty town we got to clear out we will come out of a tunnel and we will leave the tanks and light armor behind, when we take the objectives we will move in the town got it" "yes sir" lets go he said we pushed out and we advanced to Russia.


	24. Chapter 24

We arrived at the tunnel leading to the town, unknown the red star were getting ready to repail their attack. Tomson looked around and gave the signal to move out we all moved to the outskirts of the town with jeeps close behind.

Command came over the comms "stray dogs come in over?" Tomson pushed his ear piece in his ear "roger command stray dogs awaiting orders" "you are going to spearhead the drive to Moscow, first we need you to puch a hole though their defenses." All our HUDS lit up blue and we saw our objectives, star outposts, 2. await further orders,"roger that command stray dogs are on it" the comms lit up with chatter I turned my volume down and went to Tomson "Jump I need you to take Bailey and this jeep and push up were right behind you he said as the cocked his assault rifle," yes sir, I signaled Baily to get in, I drove since josh was still in sick bay on the count of his eye, I drove down in the storm of bullets. The first post we came to was a tower with camo boxes around it, we need to take that I yelled to the troops running and covering behind my jeep, "were on it a troop said as we pushed up taking heavy fire I got out with Bailey still shooting the 50cal rounds at the reds in the distance, we dug in behind boxes, trees, and rocks. Bullies were hitting around us and flying over our heads I took aim and fired my weapon killing a red with a rocket launcher behind a concrete barrier, after about 3min of fighting we popped blue smoke replacing the red smoke to capture the place, we've taken to first post I said over the comms. "Good work trooper Tomson said, now get your ass over the hill and take that red star base he said," copy I said and we pushed up.

We drove up to a stone wall, must of been a old building I thought as a rocket him by our jeep. Shit take him out I said to Bailey, "copy he shot a rocket and it hit a makeshift tower destroying it. I drove up to a rock we could dig in to. We took up spots near and around the jeep while other troops assaulted around the monster of a building. As Bailey shot the gun and rockets I took cover behind the jeep and picked off reds with my rifle, take them down I yelled to others behind rocks and trees, one was even controlling a helicopter drone picking off reds that we couldn't get to. Thanks I said to him, he looked up at me "no problem he said and went back to controlling the drone." We decided to push up to take what was left of a tower, we attacked from all sides at once we took them in a matter of minutes and only lost 6 men god rest them I thought we took that tower, I was reporting to command when a sniper picked off a solider. Shit! I yelled, everybody cover! we all took cover at what we could, Tomson sir we need a round at a...BOOM! a artillery round hit the motherfucker and all was left was a cloud of dust. Uhh thank you sir I said "no problem trooper command said, ok Tomson gather your men and move forward." Yes sir we are on it Thomson said, New objectives appeared on our HUDS," at all costs. We moved up to the red star infested bridge ahead.

We got more jeeps to reinforce our attack, We lined up jeeps for cover with our gunners still I them, we were taking fire from rockets and bullets, TANK! Bailey yelled and blew up jeep that was parked next to ours its driver and gunner killed, Bailey get the hell out of there! I ordered him. He didn't waste time to climb out of the gunner hole, just then the tank hit our jeep destroying it. He him the ground with a thump I ran to him, you all right? I asked as bullets were hitting in and around the destroyed vehicles, ya jump other than the burn on my arm I am fine he said" here I wrapped him some bandages around his burn. you need a medic I asked? "nah ill be all right he said as I handed him his rifle. "Somebody needs to take that fuck out he said rubbing a smear of blood from his lip witch I was tempted to taste," ya I don't have my AT any more so we need support, Sargent Tomson came running up to us, "you boys all right he asked?" "aww you really do care Bailey teased" "can it trooper we are calling in artillery support now he informed." Thank you sir I said, he nodded and went to his comm to call it in, I looked over our burning vehicle and saw the 2 men burning in the WC issued jeep. Son of a bitch I crusted under my breath, I looked to the bridge and saw the tank was firing on some other troops about 20 feet away from us, ATs were shooting rockets at it but most missed. "Copy command coming down in he made a jester with his fingers counting down from 5-4-3-2-1...BOOOM!, the tanks top blew off and I saw the driver's body burning in the inferno, god rest that man I thought as we pushed up once more taking kills and making kills like I said this is war.

"Enemy unit! a trooper yelled as he was blown away," I looked up and saw a heavy gunner in a tower, look I pated Tomson on the back unit on the tower I said. He looked at me "well topper what have we showed you? take him out he said" yes sir I changed to the grenade launcher took aim and fired. It hit the mark, the red was sent flying with some limbs missing, Tomson chucked now that's how its done was killed the remaining reds and popped blue smoke. "Bailey came over the comms just about 50 feet away from us, "sir we are getting attacked from the tower from the hill!" Tomson came over the comms "Bailey you lab dog you know what to do hit them back he said." Yes sir Bailey said and took some men and charged up the hill we did the same, "rocket look out a trooper yelled and hit by us." Drone! I yelled as a red star automated drone was shooting 40cal bullets and rockets at us, one trooper took his guardian and fired destroying it. Good work I said to him he nodded as he loaded in another round, we kept pushing up till we got to the tower. I went inside to plant the charge as walked up the stairs a red came at me with a knife I him the wall and he fell down to the floor, HEY! guys I yelled they came in the find me aiming at the bitch, he was young 19 at the most. Tomson walked in he looked down and up at me, "Chase get that shit panted he ordered" yes sir I said as I ran up the stairs, I was wondering what they were doing to that kid but I just followed my orders, Mavis's voice poped in my head as I was arming the C4 charge. "They just look to you as cattle?" Ohh god I sais as I typed in the code, 3334 red letters spelled armed I put it on the base then I realized it was a satellite, "what's it matter the dark side came in my head run!" good point I said out and ran down the steps...BOOM! I felt mt insides shake. I looked over and everybody was around the red star trooper kicking and punching him, god no! I ran to him before Tomson could get another hit on the kid, "what the fuck are you doing trooper! he yelled" sir why are you doing this? I asked. "I am trying to get some info out of him he said" sir I think you ruffed him up enough I said looking at him, his face was battered to a pulp and his nose looked displaced he looed like something out of a horror movie. Hey! hey! asshole look at me, I was trying to help him but he was still my enemy, he opened up his eyes their were dark green like mine. He broke out crying after all he was just 18-19 years old, I slapped him look at me I said to him, he looked, do you speak English? I asked him as I put a finger to my mouth incase he didn't. He said with a thick Russian accent "yes", good I said, I looked over to Tomson sir he is all yours I said standing up taking my rifle, Tomson kneeled down and turned off his HUD light so the kid could see his whole face for what reason I did not know. "You lesion to me and good where is your main supply of troops?" "I-I-I will never tell he said unsure of himself" Tomson punched the boy in the gut knocking the wind out of his lungs. "Tell me asshole he said taking out his pistol and cocking it back," you are a coward all of you he yelled and with that he got punched in the face, men chucked around me. Tomson put the pistol to his head "I will give you one more chance tell me and you go to a prison or don't and I kill you he said" "y-y-you are bluffing" Tomson shot next to his head and with that he put his face in the dirt and put the pistol in the bak of his head. "tell me boy he warned," o-o-ok ok I will he said cried out" Tomson holstered his weapon, then by all means tell us he said" "theirs a camp up the road he said" "how do we know your not lying? Tomson asked. I looked on my HUD'S map and saw tanks and troops galore, holy shit I said out loud, sir I said to him look at the map he is not lying I said. Tomson looked for himself "well ill be damned he said and smiled. well boy thank you for the info he said as he silgled to troops to take him to the staging point." They took him away so he would be in prisoned for the remainder of the war. "Command we have conformation that their is a red star base about 8 clicks uhh north of our location he said" "good work stray dogs were surprised that our scouts did not pick that up, we will be dropping hell on them in a matter of minutes good work boys, ok we have armor transport heading your way to help take the slums of the town, just a warning their will be civilians fighters command out."

We pushed with the light armor to the town we have a long way to go I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

We started taking our new objectives witch was to take the east flank leading to the main part of town, take the plaza and the red star government building. We drove up the hill with our armor and killed some troops and tanks after a while we took the plaza with few deaths., "command we took the plaza Tomson said" "copy keep moveing!" We went to take the red government building to get som data from tis computer.

Red star! we were taking fire from the well defended building I got over the comms to command, sir we need a light jdam I said. "copy trooper sending in the pain" a jadam hit the left side of the building away from the objective the light armot fired upon the building clearing the reds from inside and we moved in. "Clear right clear left troopers say" as I downloaded the data to command, "good work stray dogs, we need you to take the well defended east wing leading to the main part of town you will have not support at tis time command out. "Ok stray dogs we push and we fight get me?" "yes sir we all said in union" "ok then get you ass in the war move!" we got in the tanks and assaulted the what's left of the town.

We arrived at the spot they did not know we were there "Poor basters Baliy said as we were scouting out where out tanks should hit from" ya tell me about it I said as I went for my comm, sir we are ready for the attack I said. "Good work ok stray dogs commence attack" we got off our stomachs and started firing tanks were coming to our assist as well as more troopers. We hit so hard and so fast we took the makeshift base in a matter of 11 minutes, we were looking for survives and gear we could use when command came over, "you are serving the coition well he said take a break other strike units will lead the spear head he said good work boys command out.

We all took a rest in what was and what's left of the red star base, Andrews came up to me, "well I see your making your self comfortable he said as he and Bailey took a seat on both sides of me" Well Andrews where have you been I asked "yah Bailey pushed" "oh just hanging back with the medics and other personal he said and got some damn good video and shots of the battle he said holding up his camera." Well that's good let people back home know what's going on over here I said. "ya looks like this is the last battle before Moscow he said" Ya well where just letting other units take over the assault, Tomson came to us hey you guys we got video feed to watch the attack come on. We were all gathered in a flat screen TV watching the other units hit the remainder of the city, they pushed up with tanks air support and drones and took the city of Bittsa in under 2 hours the units took heavy fire and lost a lot of men but this way we took the city. We were watching TV again this time it was news a reporter came on name of Billy wizen "He was saying that we took the city and that we were in Moscow's door step at that time I saw Andrews walk out I taped Bailey to follow me he did so, we walked out to a landing pad at was used to bring supplies and gear to red star that was stationed here. Andrews knew we were following him he took out his camera and took pictures of the destroyed city buildings and vehicles. "So much death so much destruction he said sadly" " yup mission accomplished, you shore you want to stick with us Andrews? bailey asked I nodded." "What you guys think I cant take the heat?" Well man I said you stuck this far I said to him, "Well tail tail you guys heard of the 128th?" ya I said got nuked didn't it? "ya and not to far from here Andrews said." "not just nuked the whole strike force was wiped out, your press badge wont get you out of that Bailey said" Andrews walked to us "as long you guys are standing next to me when it goes off it will all be worth it he said as looking off in the distance." We watched him walk away ,"well don't blame me when it goes off Bailey said under his breath and walked way." I was left standing there, I looked to the stars and wished there was some way to get this upcoming battle over with. I sighed and walked away to get some rest for tomorrow.

I went to sleep in a red star cot, once again I was in the white room of my mind. Mavis was setting on the couch as I walked over to sit with her, "Well you've been busy she said as she rested her feet on my legs" ya mission accomplished I said copying Bailey's worlds. She smiled well you've serenely made me happy she said." Then why are your eyes red? I asked "Oh she giggled well I am hungry so that means your hungry she said," what I just ate a MRE I said, "blood I am hungry for blood she said, now get out their and feed me she commanded." What don't you mean me I asked, No honey when I am hungry for blood that's me telling you, just like that..oh..what's his name? Bailey! when you saw him wipe that blood from his mouth, she shivered I just wanted to lick it away." Gross he's my friend I said "well to me he's not, like I said I am a female form so I need female things, but any way just feed me I am starving she said, and I woke up.

Well ok lets get something to eat I said to myself and turned to a bat and flew off in the destroyed city to look for red star to hunt. I came on a encampment of 2 red star must be survives I thought I heard them say something, I knew little Russian but what I made out made me laugh, they said something about they will rise up and defeat us. I heard enough so I dropped down on them I kicked one in the wall the other I went for the neck, I bit down blood gushing on my face its been so long since I had this I though then I remembered the one behind me, I took out my fangs from his neck and kicked him to the ground bit he was still alive, the other looked at me he reached for his pistol but I pined him to the wall and bit down the pistol fell out of his hand and he struggled under my grip but I held him firm. After a while he stopped and he was cold as ice, I looked at the other and he was long dead but I bit down for the reminding blood in his vain then I let him drop, I felt the gilt come over me but I or her needed to eat. So will that be good for now? I asked myself or her all I felt was warmness so I took it as a yes I took some gear off the men or what I could use and cleaned myself up and went back leaving the men's lifeless and cold bodies for other red star in the area to find.

I would sleep the next morning sleeping as a bat upside down in a dark destroyed building near our base.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up and went to the base our military was making the last predations to lay siege to Moscow, I decided to write a letter to my Mom and Dad

Dear mom and dad

If this is the last time you hear from me this means I have died taking part of one of the most extraordinary military operations of our time, no less than 6 coalition combined strike divisions have lead siege to Moscow, the Chinese are scrambling forces to asset we can only hope they won't make it here in time. To all I know back home where ever you are, not a day goes by with out you in my thoughts, my unit is moving out now god be with us. I love you guys and if I died I would hope if we all meet again some day, this is the fight.

corporal Chase Holt of the WC

I put the pen down and wiped a tear from my eye, I restocked my gear and did other things to prepare for the battle.

We were all waiting in the base for our orders, we were all scared to get nuked from red star they already proven they had the bass to nuke a WC strike unit. We waited for what seemed like days, we pass the time by telling stories, cards, cleaning our gear. Then I came "Ok boys we move out in 5 minutes get ready Tomson said" Andrews walked up to me "Hey Chase? he asked," ya what's up I said as I was feeding bullets in my clip. "Can you hold my camera and film me?" I looked at him and smiled, ya sure buddy, "thanks this time I will be as close in the battle as possible I want the full story here and ill help fight the reds he said looking to is pistol." Ya that would be nice I say, "Ok boys load up on the tanks Tomson ordered," we all did as we were told to do and we were less than 3 miles from Moscow, here we go I thought.

I was filming Andrews "I am reporting to you live from the WC front line and their siege of the Russian capital, we have battled 200miles from Transylvania and have fought to the door step of Moscow, the fighting has been savage,"BOOM! a shell hit a building near by I shook the camera a little but kept filming."With Russians doing what they have done to any previous invader such as Hitler or Napoleon, they have thrown every thing at us imaginable, but our military has shown not sign of letting up, the only testimony you need to that it to look at the mushroom cloud in the distance, even the civilians...one of our jets came in and took out a red star chopper baring down on us,BOOM! the fucking thing was going down. We got the fuck off the tank and everybody scattered trying not to get hit my shrapnel or the bird it self. I looked around and slowly got up so did Andrews, "holy crap that was close he said getting to his feet," fuck I said getting on my own, I looked over at Tomson to make sure he was all right then I realized Wayne had died, I dident know him my self but he was a good guy, "god damn it he said as he ripped his dog tags off his neck, he looed at the metal and griped it tightly, "all right gentlemen our time is now, you want the Russians out of the war? you want to split the alliance?" "hell ya, yes sir we all said" "well here's your chance to make the difference so listen up, Chase, Bailey you take 12 and head to the eastern bridge." "Yes sir we said" "stories will write books about tis day gentlemen and lets make sure were on the fucking cover, you get me?" "yes sir hell ya we said" "ok we will meet you guys on the other side."

I picked up my weapon and looked at the road ahead, yup I said to Andrews and Bailey who were beside me looking at the reds that infested the rubble and destroyed building up ahead. That's a lot of them I said then command came over the comms "Stray dogs your time has come to join the on going siege to take Moscow, your first objectives is to take 2 key lotions that we can use as staging areas. One is the comms relay we need destroyed and the other is a enemy help plaza we need secured, all of the weapons are at your disposal use them wisely." "Tomson came over roger that command we will do you proud, lets get to work stray dogs," Ok I looked at my HUD and saw my job as to lead the attack on the comms relay, ok sounds good I said ,ok I said to my 20 men along with Andrews and Bailey, we are going to push up along with tomson's unit then we will break off in to to units we will be heading to the comms and they will be heading to the plaza I said to them, lets get to wok I said. "hell ya" we all formed up and assaulted the rubble and building up ahead this was it.

We started taking fire from rockets in the windows, so our tank made short work of them. We kept pushing up and fought they were mostly just civilians that were forced to fight. I was taking cover in behind a piece of cinder block, "who is hell are these guys? their fighting like animals a trooper said over the comms," "They are civilians mostly the red star forced them to fight, they do not deserve the fate they been handed but they are still hostile command said over the comms." Andrews we filming age old Russian tactic I said to him "yup he said" Fire! fire! we launched rockets to them but they were so dug in that we had to bomb them out I was the one who called it in, command we need a strike on the rubble upheld I said over the comms. "Copy that trooper sending in a jdam...BOOM! it smoked them out and they were running and falling back, "move up Tomson said" we started to push up when a tank rolled up, shit cover I said to my men we him the floor and we heard it's 50cal open up. Our tank moved up to destroy the red armor, I heard the bullets hit one another and ripping the armor off their tanks, I looked up shit does any one have AT? I asked my men. "Sir I have it a trooper said" then what are you waiting for? bring it up I ordered, "yes sir he ran up to my spot and took aim to the red tank, fire in the hole he yelled" and launched a rocket hitting the tank that helped our tank out and it shot it's cannon and blew it to hell. I pated him on the back good work trooper I said, ok lets push up! I ordered them and we advanced to the comms post.

I was behind a car bullets were hitting the tank that was behind us, I looked over and saw some reds I aimed down my sight and fired, I hit a red he went down but he was getting back up I finished him off. "Sir" we need drone support a trooper yelled" ok I said bring them up!. Drones were on the field and kicking some ass, good I thought I looked over the sandbags and saw a infestation of reds, I heard jet fighters come over head and they dropped more jdams on their small road block ahead...BOOOM! the ground around me shook from the jet's 4 jdams. Bailey came from behind be "Hey jump we better take this thing out he said" good point, move out and take out all reaming hostiles and we will destroy the comms relay I said to them. "yes sir they said" we advanced to the front. I went in the comms box to search for hostiles, it was dark in side just than someone grabbed me and pulled me in, it was a red he got on top of me and stabbed me in the chest. Awww fuck! I screamed and kicked him off and he went flying in to a control panel, I pulled out my pistol and stuck it in the stomach and pulled the trigger, I must of shot him 6 times he coughed up some blood on my face just for that I shot him again. He slid down the wall and died, "sir a trooper yelled running in" I am all right solider I said to him, he looked at me you've been stabbed sir here I can patch you up he walked forward to me" I said I was fine! I screamed at him, get your ass on watch get me? "yes sir, sorry sir he said" as he was walking out I put my hand on his back he looked up. sorry man I said thanks for your concern I thanked him, he nodded and walked out so did I, what happened in there Andrews said, my job I said to him as I walked up the metal stairs to the comm. I planted the charge, fire in the hole! I yelled and ran down and took cover...BOOM! it went off. I touched my comm Tomson sir we have token the comms relay I said, good job get your ass over here ere taking fire I heard gunfire over his comm. Yes sir I said ok men move out! I ordered.

I gathered my men and what vehicles I hand and moved forward.


	27. Chapter 27

We arrived at the plaza where we saw tomson's unit taking fire, their tank was out of action. We started taking fire as well, we all scattered and went for cover, I went up to Tomson, need some help sir I asked "would be nice he said as he was blind firing from a box." Well sir our tank will cut them down I said to him, our tank us cutting down red star with it's 50cal, I smiled as I heard the ripping of the chain gun. We stood our ground and killed the lot of them, "ok popping smoke! a trooper yelled" "copy stray dogs plaza secure, good start men, now for faze 2 you need to secure one of the 2 near by bridges in order to push in the down town core, we are counting on you men to make the difference command out." "All right you heard the man make it happen, move out! We pushed up the bridge, "shit EMP! a solider said" shit command we need strike on the left bridge I said over the comm. "Copy that solider but we cant spare any more air support were all tied up with other units taking Moscow, do you best out," fuck I said over my breath, I looked over to Tomson who nodded. I looked at the tank it was about 8 feet away from me, fuck it I thought and ran out in the fire, they were trying to shoot me I heard the bullets go over my head, I reached the tank and got in it. "Sir? a trooper in the tank asked" I will take over the gun now I said as I got in the seat, I flipped the screen on and took the controls, I fired the chain gun and killed the red star troops, "ok men push forward Tomson said." Come on I said to the driver of the tank move up!, "yes sir" we moved up and fought we lost so many men that bodies lay in the streets blood soaked, god I shivered I needed to keep hold of myself. I looked on another screen and saw the driver's POV he shot the tank's cannon in to a machinegun nest, we fought on and on.

I stepped out of the tank and in the war, we popped blue smoke and the reds fell back, "hell ya we got them on their heels one of us said. We heard red star propaganda, "Chase blow that shit up he ordered" I nodded and threw a grenade it went up in sparks. "Command we have token the bridge Tomson said" "roger that good work, ok its time for the final assault we need you to take the final red star government building, take this and the red star or Russian branch command will crumble, this will be one of the most defended target you will face, do us proud." Copy we will do you proud Tomson said, move out stray dogs," We advanced to the well defended red star government building, once again I said a quit prayer god be with us.

We advanced to the building and we took heavy casualties, we got locked in a stalemate that went well in to the night, I walked up to Andrews "hey he said in a tired tone," I rubbed my eyes, hey I said I took a seat next to him. I got out my canteen and took a sip, how long has this been going on I asked Andrews. "Oh just about 2 days now the first wave is falling back and then got replaced by us he told me, we lost over 4,000 men and counting he said as his hand ran down his face," and the Russians? he chucked over 12,00 he said." I made a sad smile ya well hopefully ley we will take this godforsaken city I said. He nodded Tomson and Bailey walked up to us, "Well I've got good news and bad news he said to us," tell me the good news I said. "Well we are almost got tis city under WC control, and well the bad news we still got to take the building he said. I got up well what are we waiting for? lets do this I want them out of the war I said, "ok lets do this Tomson said" we all looked at the building and we advanced.

We bombed the fuck out of their line and stormed it, "Move up" I saw men die around me the last tanks they had were protecting the entrance we fought them off, we went in the building killing the last reds on the plat forms. "Kill em all tomson said and blew up a machine gun nest." I took a few men with me and cleared the last floors, I went up a latter, command came over "ok confirmed the commander in in the building he said" yes sir I sis and threw a grenade in the room...BOOM! I cleared the rest of the room and my men did the same. "Ok the commander is dead good work, gey ready the Russians are mounting on last desperate attacks prepare to defend your selves command out." We took one last stand in the courtyard behind the building, we planted red star drones around our area, we saw them come. "Oh shit said Andrews as he reloaded his pistol," "prepare to defend yourselves Tomson said we all checked gear and got ready, here we go. "Red star tank on the right" we were taking fire from all sides bullets were hitting me from all sides, a trooper with a AT got shot and I ran to him almost getting shot myself, I checked his vitals he was gone I looked at the rocket launcher and picked it up I ran back to the sandbags. Ok I said to my self I took aim to the tank and took it out, reds were almost on top of us, when reinforcements came in and we pushed them back. This was it we chased them back to the outsiders of town, the ones that were left looked back at us, we all had our guns on the 50 or so left they threw down their weapons and gave I smiled, this was the end of the Russian empire.

We were all celebrated and drank wine. Me,Bailey and Andrews walked to the roof of the red star building, Baliey looked at us " were just moping up a few scattered pockets of resistance but that wont last long, so what's your plan when all this is over? he said" Andrews looked off to the destroyed city, "Over? this isn't over, theirs already reports of the Russians setting up a government in exile in china, not to mention the Chinese are massing on the borders." Me and bailey looked at him " Its always doom and glume with you Andrews he said and shook his head as he walked away," I smiled at him well lets enjoy tis while we can I said to him and walking away myself. Andrews stood there smiling ay them as they walked away, "ya maybe there is he said."

More conflict that's all of us could count on in the future, this wasn't the end not by a long shot. Maybe all we've been doing was buying time for those back home to find a answer, hydrogen, fusion something new who knows, but there's always hope to heal old wounded to make a new start, some day this war will end, and hopefully those who survived will learn to not make the same mistakes to start fresh, I hope I am there to see that...I really do.


	28. AN

Hello this story was based off of Kaos Studio's frontlines fuel of war and a Sony pictures animation hotel Transylvania. This was my a 2ed story I ever did, I hoped you liked it and a might be doing a sequel to this. And recommend to play the game and watch the movie. On the movie screen they don't go together very well, but when on fanfiction any thing is possible :) !Thank you!


End file.
